


Yeah, I’m Forever Yours

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Concerts, F/F, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Musically inspired fic with different songs used throughout the chapters. Alternate universe where Beca or Stacie never joined the Bella’s and are best friends. Puke gate didn’t happen here, so the Bella’s won in 2011. Mainly Bechloe with some Staubrey thrown in. Beca and Chloe meet for the first time at a concert.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 54
Kudos: 91





	1. ‘Cause I Feel As Though I’ve Never Seen Beauty Til this Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title, some lyrics, and inspiration from “Bulls make Money, Bears Make Money, and Pigs get Slaughtered” by Chiodos. Random fact: Also, the same song that my username is from. I’m still just a little emo/scene kid stuck in a 30 year old body.  
> 😂💀🤘🏻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe meet for the first time at a concert.

I am pumped and ready to go. I’ve stood out in the Georgia heat all day for it, and my jeans and tank top are stuck to me with sweat, but it’s all worth it for this concert. I’ve been here most of the day, it was a smallish festival of sorts filled with different vendors selling food and merch. I’m stoked even if my best friend, Stacie, ditched me a while ago for a random guy she found at a merch booth, and I’m here alone now and getting stickier with sweat by the minute. People are on stage setting up the instruments and the first scratch of a guitar string I hear makes goosebumps appear. I’m so close to seeing the band I’ve wanted to see for YEARS. I’m practically shaking with excitement. I sit down in an empty seat in the outdoor arena, nursing on a cold beer (I’ve lost count of how many) waiting for the show to start. I’m a little early, and I watch as people file in get situated from the other parts of the arena. I notice a bright flash of red in my peripheral. I look up and a girl in the row in front of me and to my right a couple seats catches my attention. She throws her head back in laughter and it is one of the most melodious sounds I’ve ever heard. She looks around and when I see her face fully, it knocks the literal breath out of me. I know it sounds corny, and I’m well aware how cliche it might be, but it is happening. This girl makes me feel as though I had never seen true beauty until this night. My eyes stay glued on her profile. I can barely hear her voice filter through but I know it’s just as gorgeous as her laugh. Her crimson hair is glittering in the fading sun light. The brightest blue eyes I have ever seen are sparkling with excitement, that only live music can give a person. I don’t think the concert is the only reason I’m shaking now.

She must feel me burning holes through her head, because she turns around and our eyes lock, and I know in this moment I am fucked. I feel instantly drawn to her. She is captivating. Her hair is perfectly in place, and she doesn’t even remotely look like she has been out in the heat all day, her light makeup isn’t smudged at all. My hair had long been in a messy bun, with curls escaping, and I didn’t even bother with make up except for eyeliner, but I’m sure it is smudged by now. She smiles brightly and does a dainty wave my way paired with a wink. I feel my skin flush hotter, and I turn away embarrassed at being caught staring at the stranger.

I dare to peek back over at the redhead after a few seconds, and she leans down to whisper something to the blonde she has been talking to. She then hops up and jumps over her row of seats and sits down gracefully in the empty seat next to me.

“Did anyone ever teach you it’s not polite to stare?” Her voice lilts out. I was right, it was as melodic as her laugh.

I guess I got courage from all the beer I’ve consumed today, because typically I am shy, terrible at flirting with pretty girls, awkward human being. The buzz seems to make me smoother than normal, “I’m sorry, but it’s pretty hard when you’re so damn breathtaking.” Okay, so that was corny but it sure as hell beats my normal squeak that comes out when I try to talk to women. And this woman, she was literally the most beautiful human I have ever laid my eyes on. She seems surprised at my compliment. She raises her eyebrow at me. “Oh, please don’t act all surprised. You know you’re gorgeous.”

Her face splits into a wide smile and she immediately invades my personal space, and unlike how I normally am with people, I want her to get closer. Her hand clutches my forearm in a flirty way, “That’s exactly how I would describe you, gorgeo—-“ she is cut off by tuning instruments and mic checks. We turn our attention to the stage for a moment, but our eyes automatically lock back to each other. “My name is Chloe. What’s yours?”

“Beca,” I reply. She has somehow moved closer and I study her pale, smooth, freckled skin. Her hand is soft on my arm. I have goosebumps again, but it’s not from the concert anymore. I can feel her studying me as well, like I’m some abstract painting in a museum she doesn’t quite understand yet. I am much more aware of the heat, and my clothes stuck to my body. My skin feels too tight, but despite my anxiety at a new social interaction, it’s a good feeling. It’s like I have butterflies fluttering in every single inch of my body.

Chloe asks, “May I buy you another drink?”

“If I can get the next round?”

“Awes. Be right back,” she says cheerfully. I not so subtly check her out as she walks by me. Her denim shorts leave very little to the imagination.

I drain the rest of my beer and wait for her to return. The band is gearing up and you can tell they are about to start. I love this part of a concert. The staticy silence that almost happens in the crowd while they wait for the first note to ring out. The anticipation in the air is tangible.

Chloe returns with two beers in her hand. I take the one she offers me and stare for a second. She speaks up, “I didn’t really think about bringing you an open drink. I guess you don’t want to accept that from a stranger. I could take a drink from it if it would make you feel any better?”

I nod my head with a shy smile. She takes a drink out of my glass and immediately hands it back. “Are you from Atlanta?” She asks.

I shake my head yes, “I’m a sophomore at Barden.”

She squeals in excitement, “Oh, my god! I’m a senior there. I can’t believe I haven’t seen you before!”

Before I can respond, a voice screams through the mic, “What’s up Atlanta? We are going to jump right in. We are...” Chloe screams loudly in my ear, gripping my arm tighter, jumping up and down. I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. The drumsticks click together, and the band starts up. It is everything I had been wanting and expecting, plus some. Nothing quite meets the excitement you feel in a crowded space, sweat and endorphins kicking in, seeing, hearing, FEELING your favorite musicians live. The way you feel connected with every other person in the audience. Add that to hearing Chloe scream and sing along beside me, and I am vibrating with energy.

I feel like I blinked and suddenly the entire crowd was screaming encore. As soon as the first strum rings back out, the entire audience screams. Chloe and I sing along and at one point our voices harmonize, I can barely hear it over the roar of the crowd. But it’s there faintly, and it makes my heart beat out of rhythm. And there she was, reflecting a bright warmth in her eyes. I swear we are infinite in this moment.

The music slowly fades, but my heart pounding gets louder. People are starting to disperse, but I am stuck staring at the redhead. Any smoothness I thought I had is gone, because I can’t form words. _Well, at least this isn’t a new feeling_. Chloe smiles and takes a sharpie out of pocket, and her soft hands take mine. It tickles as she writes her number. “Call me for a date?” She asks hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah, d-d-definitely.” _Real cool. Grade A job there Beca._

She giggles, and leans in to kiss my cheek, before walking away to catch up with the blonde. Her lip print feels seared into my skin. “I’ll be waiting for that call, Beca.” She calls out over her shoulder.

I look down at my hand. Next to her number is a small heart. How soon is too soon to call someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic and title inspired by “Bulls Make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs get Slaughtered” by Chiodos. 
> 
> Lyrics used/twisted in this chapter: 
> 
> “Did my heart love until now? Cause I feel as though I’ve never seen, beauty till this night. I’m forever, yeah, I’m forever yours.” 
> 
> “You’re wearing you’re skin like it’s too tight.” 
> 
> “And there she was; reflecting so brightly the warmth that she installs  
> And there she was; we were infinite for a moment”


	2. I’m Right Here in Front of You and I can’t quit Sh-Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go on their first date. Fluff fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for all the support, kudos, comments, and ultimately taking time to read what I write. 
> 
> I’m in a better head space, and my pops made it out of surgery with no complications. Thanks for all the good vibes. 
> 
> —❤️Nik

So, it’s been four days and I still haven’t called her. I keep dialing the number but deleting it before sending it through. What in the actual fuck is wrong with me? I don’t understand how one single person can be so damn awkward. What is it about pretty girls that makes me a bumbling mess? I had a severe stutter that I didn’t get a good grasp on until I was about 13. It still comes out when I’m extremely nervous or upset. 

“Beccccaaa, you still haven’t called her?” Stacie asks, lounged on her bed in our dorm room. 

“Stay out of it.” I snap. Stacie has been nagging me since the night of the concert. And I’m quite tired of her asking about it. 

“Stop being such a useless lesbian and call her. Obviously she was interested or she wouldn’t have given you her number.” 

“Dude, what do I even say?” 

Stacie rolls her eyes and walks over and snatches my phone from my hands; I reach out to grab it back, but she holds it just out of reach. 

“Just because you are a giant doesn’t mean you can act like that!” I huff out petulantly. My eyes widen when I register her typing away, “Wait, Stace, d-don’t!” I yell.

“Done.” She tosses my phone back to me. “You’re welcome. I could have been a real dick and hit call, but I texted instead. I’m tired of watching you watch your phone like it’s some sort of bomb.” She strolls back to her bed and starts filing her nails casually. 

“Ugh, you started it off with Hey Sexy? Really?” I say exasperated. “I’ve literally never started a convo that way.” 

She just shrugs and continues acting disinterested. My phone chimes breaking the silence. 

Chloe: Hey yourself, gorgeous. I was starting to wonder if you would ever use my number. 

Stacie looks up from her nails, “Want me to respond for you?”

“Fuck off,” I reply with a middle finger. 

Me: Are you free on Friday? 

A response comes back almost immediately. 

Chloe: I should make you wait for an answer since you made me sweat for 4 days buuuuut

The three dots appear indicating she is typing again. 

Chloe:tbh I’m excited you finally texted, so yes I’m free on Friday. 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. 

Me: send me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7. Dress casually. Please act surprised when I’m not at all smooth with zero drinks in me. 

Chloe: don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure you’re very smooth. 😘

“Oh, my god, Stacie. I have a date on Friday.” I say in astonishment. 

“About damn time, short stack.” She does a mock clap. 

“Ughhh, how many times do I have to say to stop calling me that?” I groan out. 

She just ignores that outburst, “So, where are you taking her, short stack?” 

I hurl a pillow across the room and smack her in the face. That’s a good question. I am horrible with this type of thing...romantic involvements. With any new social interaction, I am constantly anxious and trip over my words, usually resulting in me being sarcastic and dry, because that takes the less amount of words, but with girls I find attractive, I’m just a bumbling mess, either blurting things out or I clam up and can’t find any words period. 

Really Stacie is the only person I am 100% comfortable with, but I have known her since 3rd grade. I honestly find it difficult to socialize with people, so I do it the minimum amount needed and avoid people when I can. That’s why music is my passion. It speaks to me in ways that people typically can’t. There is a song for every mood and emotion. It is my escape, my refuge. My way to talk about things where words fail me typically. It gave me a voice, because when I would sing my stutter wouldn’t be there. It’s my everything. 

I start to think about what I could possibly do with Chloe on Friday. I immediately open my program and start on a new mashup. It seems just thinking about the redhead gives me inspiration. I have been working on the mix for about an hour and half when my phone chimes again. 

Chloe: can I ask you a question? 

Me: yes.

Chloe: Did I make you nervous or anything? My best friend Aubrey tells me I come on too strong sometimes and I realize asking about is probably being way too strong as well. 

The question throws me off, because fuck yes of course she makes me nervous. But you really can’t tell a girl that, right? My brows furrow in confusion. Stacie must notice my face because she asks, “You okay, there?”

“Yeah,” I pass my phone to Stacie willingly this time. “How do I respond to that?”

She lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “If I thought this was going to be a hit and quit thing for you, I’d tell you to lie and put on an act. Buuuutt, I can already see little hearts form in your eyes.” I scoff at this. Stacie stares me down and in a playful tone says, “Please, I can practically see your little rough edges dulling right now just thinking about her,” I roll my eyes, and she continues in a serious voice, “So, I’m going to tell you to be honest with her, B, and see where it goes. Try that letting people in thing I’ve been talking to you about.”

I retrieve my phone back and sigh, and respond to her. 

Me: yes you make me nervous but you didnt come on too strong. 

Chloe: I promise I don’t bite unless asked. 😘

Chloe: but for real, tho. Don’t be nervous around me. 

I take a deep breath and try for the honesty thing. To actually try with someone. Stacie has been on my case about dropping walls and opening up more to people. Just try to form a relationship with someone besides her. Usually reminding me of the fact if I want to break into the music business, I won’t be able to be timid about it, and will in fact have to talk to people. But with the redhead it was different, I actually wanted to try with her. I felt an almost immediate connection with her. 

Me: it’s not you. I’m just really anxious with new people. And pretty girls make me bumble about my words. Tbh I was fairly drunk at the concert, so it was easier. I’m obviously not going to be drunk on our date, so I’m just nervous. 

Jesus, I can’t believe I actually sent that to a stranger. Why did I do that? My phone chiming again interrupts my mid-panic process. 

Chloe: would it help if we text and get to know each other a little first. 

Chloe: Ooooo, wanna play 20 questions? 

Me: sure. 

We text over the next few days and get to know one another a little. My phone is constantly going off in my hand. 

I found out she wants to be a music teacher when she graduates. That she is originally from Florida, but moved during high school to Atlanta. She is a part of the a capella group, The Barden Bellas, and her best friend seems a bit uptight, but apparently they won a championship last year. She seems just as passionate about music as I am, which is a breath of fresh air. I learned that her favorite artist is Taylor Swift (far from my favorite type of music), but she will listen to just about any type of music. I’ve learned that even through texts she is like the literal epitome of sunshine and brightness. She always seems happy and extremely flirty, being able to render me speechless even through messages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday is finally here and to say I’m nervous would be an understatement. I’m staring at her front door, knees kind of shaking, palms of my hands sweating. I grip on to the small bouquet of wildflowers in my hand, while trying to will myself to knock. 

I finally extend my shaking left hand and knock 3 times on the door of her apartment door. The wood feels rough on my knuckles. And the door swoops opens, to reveal the stern looking blonde from the concert, who I now know is Aubrey. I can feel her eyes bore into me with notes of disdain. “Chloe, you’re date is here,” she calls into the apartment. 

“Just a second!” Chloe’s voice lilts back. The blonde makes a motion for me to come in, and I step inside hesitantly. I was glad Aubrey obviously wasn’t trying to make small talk; she turns and goes into the kitchen to continue cooking. I look around their living room waiting. There is a decent size trophy that says Barden Bellas National champions 2011. There is a picture hanging on the wall of a group of girls, including Chloe and the blonde where they look to be in flight attendant uniforms? She definitely has yet to share that part of her group. 

“You ready?” Chloe’s cheerful voice rings through the small space. I turn to look at her and feel the same electricity I did when I laid my eyes on her at the concert. She is so beautiful it makes me question what I thought was beautiful before I saw her. She has on light colored jeggings and a frilly white tank top. Her hair falls down in red waves over her shoulders. 

I clear my dry throat, “y-yeah, these are for you.” I hand over the flowers in my hand. Her face brightens to a degree I didn’t think was possible. 

“That’s so sweet. No one has bought me flowers before.” She kisses my cheek. Again, I feel her lips long after she pulls away. I smile and I can feel a blush spread across my face. She smells the flowers gingerly, before walking into the kitchen. She pulls a green vase from the cabinet, and puts the flowers and water in it. 

She brags about the flowers to her friend and Aubrey responds in an appropriate, albeit monosyllabic way. 

“Have fun, Chlo.” She says, “but remember we have practice at 9 AM in the morning.” 

“I know, Bree, have fun.” She says as she walks back into the living to grab her small clutch and my hand, “Let’s go.” 

We walk to my car, “You look gorgeous, Chloe.”

“Thank you, so do you,” getting into the car. 

“So, what are the plans?” She asks once I am back out of her parking lot. 

“So, I thought maybe we could get take out and go to this spot I know that basically overlooks the entire city. And we could eat, listen to music, and watch the sunset?” I say timidly and unsure. 

“That sounds wonderful,” she responds in a sincere tone. 

We decide on a local diner not too far from campus for food. We both order burgers, fries, and cokes. I drive us to the lookout and it takes about 20 minutes. Chloe turns my radio up louder and sings along to every song that plays. We pull up and park, right as the sun is starting to set. She lets out a small gasp, “Oh, my god, Bec, this is beautiful.” 

We both take in the scene silently. The city flows below us and the sky is exploding in a swirl of hues above it. Oranges, purples, and yellows streak the sky. I look over to the scene illuminated on Chloe, making her red hair sparkle more. I can’t help but stare. 

“Didn’t I tell you it was rude to stare?” She turns to make eye contact with me, mirth dances in her eyes. 

My first instinct is to turn away embarrassed, and when I do she gently reaches for my chin and pulls my face towards her. I’m staring into her eyes, and I feel like I could get lost in the blueness of them. She moves towards me so slowly, it’s almost imperceptible. I think she does it to give me time to back away, but I don’t do that. I focus on her bright red lips that are getting closer. Our lips meet, and it is brief and sweet. It lasts but a few seconds, but I feel instantly energized from the contact. Her thumb still holding my chin, swipes at my lips. 

“I got some lipstick on you, sorry.” She giggles. 

I rub lips together, and say, “It’s fine” in a dreamy tone. I clear my throat and reach for the food bag, “Come on and grab the drinks, please.” 

She looks confused but follows me out of the car. I also grab a bag from the back seat, and head towards a grassy area. I pull a blanket out, and lay it flat. I sit and start handing our food out. Chloe stares at me for a moment. I can’t quite read the face she is making and I immediately assume the worst. “D-do you hate it? I’m sorry. We can do something else if you want.” I say almost panicking and going to stand. 

Her eyes widen, “No, this is perfect. I’m sorry. This is just the sweetest, most romantic first date I have ever had. You got me flowers and now we are eating a picnic while watching the sunset.” She sits down with her legs crossed beside me. “I’m just surprised. You said you would be bad at this, and you’re really not.” She playfully nudges me. 

I can feel my ears getting red. I grab out my portable speaker out of the bag and connect it to my phone. “S-so, I told you I want to produce music one day. I p-play around with mash ups and I made you a couple.” I say, and my words come out way too fast and mushed together while hitting play. 

Chloe grasps my forearm and squeals loudly in my ear, “Oh my god, you made this for me?” 

I nod shyly, “Beca, this sounds amazing.” She pauses for a minute listening to the music and speaks again, “This has for real been the best date I have ever been on.”

The sun has finally almost set and we eat our food in comfortable silence taking it all in. The city lights sparkle as the rest of the natural light fades for the night. We sit and talk for a few more hours and share a few more chaste kisses, laying on the blanket looking at the dark night sky. 

“I’d love to stay here for a while longer, but I really need to get home. Practice comes early in the morning.” It’s getting late, but I feel sad when she asks me to take her home, because I don’t want this night to end. It’s been surprisingly easy keeping conversation up for her. We silently pack away our things, and make the drive back to Barden. She sings along to the radio and holds my hand as I drive. Her singing is amazing, which as a champion accapella singer that’s no surprise. We get to her apartment and I get out of the car to walk her to her door. Her outside light is on, and my fingers twitch nervously. “I’d really like to see you again, Beca.” She says almost shyly. 

“I’d really like to s-see you again, too.” 

She smiles a radiant smile before leaning in for another kiss. This one is a lot longer and passionate than the others. Her hands grasp my hips, and mine immediately wrap around her neck. Her skin is soft under my fingertips and her tongue begs for entrance into my mouth and I let it. This kiss is the best one I’ve ever had period. Colors like the sunset explode behind my closed eyes, and goosebumps erupt on every inch of my skin. The only time before now that I’ve ever felt such intense emotions have been when listening to music. She lets out a small moan in my mouth and my entire head goes fuzzy. She pulls away a few moments after that. Her right hand goes up to my abdomen and gives me a gentle push. She giggles while licking her lips, “I think this is where we need to say goodnight,” she says in a breathless whisper. 

I know I have the dopiest smile on my face when I mumble goodnight. She gives me another quick peck before retreating through her door. I stand there staring like an idiot for a moment with my fingertips pressed to my lips before regaining the mental capacities to walk to my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Bulls make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs gets slaughtered” by Chiodos
> 
> “I’m right here in front of you, and I can’t stop sh-sh-shaking.”
> 
> “Please act surprised, she’s shaking, she’s shaking.”


	3. Please Act Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a misunderstanding Beca and Chloe get in a bit of a fight. Some angst and fluff ahead in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I stayed up and hammered this out instead of sleeping like a responsible adult. Hope y’all enjoy. Thanks for all the comments. My Pops should be going home from the hospital tomorrow.

It’s the afternoon the day after my date with Chloe and I’m still reeling. Her perfect lips still feel pressed against mine. I haven’t paid attention to anything anyone has said to me today, including Stacie who is currently sitting across from me at our favorite diner. I think she said something about being stood up, but I’m mentally picturing Chloe alight with the colors of the sunset, the image has been on repeat the last 12 hours. “Oh my god, B, the blonde who stood me up just walked in, don’t look.”

Of course I turn to look, and Stacie reaches her giant arms across the table to grab my face. “I said don’t look, Beca.” Stacie says forcefully. “Don’t act surprised when I do what I’m about to do?” 

“Whhhatttt?” I asked through my still squished cheeks. “D-d-dude, get off,” I’m mumble. 

Stacie rolls her eyes and stands up. She makes a show of it. I can’t see who it is for because the Sasquatch wouldn’t let me turn around. She walks to me on my side of the booth, I look up at her questionably, but before I can speak she roughly grabs my face, practically pulling me up the booth, and plants a long, messy, kiss on my lips. When I can regain my facilities after realizing my best friend’s tongue is my mouth, I push her away just in time to hear a loud clang. 

We both look towards the sound and there is Chloe Beale with a dropped plate at her feet. Aubrey is standing close by and looks a combination of devastated and appalled. Chloe immediately runs from the diner. Aubrey just stares at Stacie and I. I push her hard. 

“D-d-don’t act s-surprised!? Really!? Th-that was C-c-Chloe, you ass!” Tripping over my words just made my anger worse. 

Stacie looks mortified, “Oh, my god! I’m sorry!” 

I scoff at her, but say nothing else as I squeeze out of the booth and run past a stunned Aubrey and out the door to find Chloe. I’m panicking. I look down both sides of the sidewalk and see red walking away from the diner fast. I run. Faster than I thought my little legs could actually take me. I feel every unused muscle screaming at me to stop. My lungs burn, but I keep at it the two blocks it takes to catch up with the red head. I tap her shoulder, barely within reach. 

“C-c-c-Chloe. W—wait.” I wince at not being able to control my words. 

She turns around, red faced with tear streaked skin. “What do you want, Beca?” 

“C-c-c-Chloe, L-l-let me ex-ex-explain.” I snap my left thumb extra hard on the last word to help me focus. 

“Explain, what? How you act socially awkward to pick up chicks? How you acted so sweet last night for me to find you with someone else the next day? Do you get off on making people think you’re different, just to act like every other asshole looking to get laid?” She almost screams standing there on the sidewalk.

I wince at the loudness, my nerves boiling over. I can feel myself starting to shut down, but I try to speak again. “N-n-no,” I sigh, each word harder to make tumble from my lips. “P-p-p-“ I snap my thumb again. “Please. My friend, S-s-s-s” I snap my thumb. “Stacie. I didn’t know that w-w-w-was g-gonna happen.” 

She raises her hand in mock quotations and changes her voice to a snarky tone, “I’m really not smooth. I’m bad at this.” She scoffs, “whatever, seems you're really great at it. Kudos to you, I didn’t think you would be the player type from the way we talked. Is the stutter even real? You didn’t have any issues last night. Is it just part of the persona and another attempt to play me right now?” 

At this comment, my blood boils. I can feel every wall slam shut that had begun to open last night. “B-b-b-believe...” I almost start to cry, because I know what’s happening. My words won’t work. No matter how hard I try. My voice won’t work. I haven’t had this happen since I was 12, and I feel helpless, but I refuse to cry right now. 

“No, wait, you guys,” Stacie jogs up and bends over to catch her breath. A completely fine Aubrey stands beside her, Stacie the only one affected by the run. “Look Red, this misunderstanding is my fault. I kissed her to make your friend jealous. I didn’t know you were THE Chloe this one has been talking about. We are just best friends, I swear to God. I just have a mega crush on your bestie and she has stood me up twice now.” 

Stacie looks towards Aubrey. I’m still seeing red everywhere, and not the red of Chloe’s hair. I look towards Chloe and she just looks confused and then hurt, and then extremely guilty, “Oh my God, Beca, I’m so sorry.” She goes to grab my wrist but I violently jerk away. 

I go to speak, but “d-d-d-“ is the only sound that will wrench free from my throat. I hate the looks that everyone is giving me. I look at Stacie desperately, my ASL is rusty, but Stacie and I learned it together in elementary, where my bouts of stuttering were so bad I just wouldn’t talk. When it was really bad, I would turn mute. Just like singing, you don’t stutter while signing. 

“Tell her not to fucking touch me.” I sign to Stacie. 

Stacie holds out her hands, “Woah, she says don’t touch her.”

“Beca, I’m sorry. Please.” Chloe pleads. 

I refuse to look at Chloe. I sign aggressively, “Take me home.” 

Stacie raises an eyebrow, but signs “Don’t be like that, B.” 

I scowl, “Don’t tell me how to be. She thinks I faked my stutter. I just can’t right now.” I sign back fast. Pretty sure that’s what I signed. That’s the longest thing I’ve done in a while. 

“She What!?” Stacie asks out loud. 

Chloe and Aubrey both look confused. Stacie goes to say something, but I grab her wrist and lead her away. We walk back to our dorm in silence. 

As soon as the door closes, the tension is suffocating. “B, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.” Stacie says in a desperate tone. 

I count to five in my head and open my mouth; I focus all my energy to be able to speak. The words come out slowly but I don’t stutter. “This...was...all...your fault.” I take a deep breathe. “What in the actual fuck? Just leave me alone right now.” 

I strip down to my underwear and t-shirt and turn out the lights on my side of the room. I curl into my bed, and ignore the speechless Stacie on the other side of the room. I ignore my phone buzzing constantly. I barely register when Stacie walks out of our dorm room. Every jeer I ever heard growing up about my speech rings loudly in my ears. This is what you get when you try to let people in. 

I fell asleep feeling sorry for myself. I awoke at one o’clock in the morning. I look over to see Stacie’s form in her bed. I sigh, reaching for a bottle of water on my night stand and draining it. I finally look at my phone. Three missed calls from Chloe. And seven unread text messages from Chloe. 

Chloe: Beca, I’m sorry. 

Chloe: that was such an over reaction. 

Chloe: I saw you kissing someone else and I was broken. 

Chloe: I know I had no right to react the way that I did. We’ve only been on one date. But it hurt. I felt like you had played me. 

Chloe: your friend just found us again and really explained everything. 

Chloe: please answer my calls so we can talk about it? 

Chloe: I don’t want whatever this is to end before it even begins. 

I am not capable of dealing with all this. Another text message chimes through. 

Chloe: this is a last desperate plea to get you to talk to me. Aubrey informed me I hit crazy about 4 messages ago. 

I roll back over and drift back into a restless sleep. I wake up the next morning still confused and still pissed off. 

“Morning,” Stacie chances across the room. I grunt in response. 

“Look you have a right to be pissed at me, but not her. She reacted to you kissing another girl the day after you took her on this perfect date. Yes, her accusation of you faking your stutter was fucked up, but how was she to know? I’m sure it’s not something you talked to her about.” She says in a careful tone. When it’s obvious all she is going to receive is a glare from me, she continues. “Just talk to her. Please.” 

“What do I even say?” I finally ask. 

“Just ask her to meet you for coffee. You’ll figure it out.” She smiles timidly. 

“I’m still mad at you.” I state bluntly. 

“I don’t blame you.” She responds. 

I text Chloe. 

Me: Can you meet for coffee at the diner in 30 minutes? 

I get an almost instant response. 

Chloe: Yes. 

I get up and quietly get my bathroom stuff together to go freshen up and get dressed. I get to the diner a little early, and I sit in a booth. Nervously tapping my fingers away on the cracked surface of the tabletop. 

The bell dings and the redhead walks in. Her hair is in a messy bun and she is in an oversized hoodie and yoga pants. This is the first time I haven’t seen her put together and she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her frantic blue eyes meet mine across the diner and all sounds cease to exist for a moment. She cautiously walks towards me and sits down. This close, I can see she doesn’t have an ounce of makeup on. She is so damn gorgeous, it makes my head spin. Her skin is pale and her cheeks and nose are spattered with freckles that usually lie hidden under foundation. I ache, because the first time I wanted to see her like this was the morning after we were intimate. Not like this. Not with her eyes red rimmed from crying from a disagreement. 

“Beca, I’m sorry.” She says sincerely with worry sketched across her brows. 

I count in my head trying to focus on my words so I don’t stumble. “I get you getting upset seeing Stacie kiss me. But for the record, I’m upset Stacie kissed me. It wasn’t prompted or asked for.”

“I know that now. I shouldn’t have said any of what I said. I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” She pipes in. Her auburn eyebrows still scrunched together.

“Another thing, my s-stutter is very much real. It’s not something I use to pick up chicks, and that accusation hurt more than anything else said. My s-speech has been a s-s-struggle for me my entire life. I worked hard to get to where I’m at.” I say as calmly as possible. Snapping my thumb where I’m stumble. I’m so fucking nervous right now. 

She looks embarrassed. “That was stupid of me to say. I was just upset and shocked. And you didn’t do it on our date—“ 

I cut her off, “That’s not how this works. Years and years of speech therapy have gotten me to this point. When I’m extremely upset or nervous is when I still have issues.” 

“I spoke ignorantly and I sincerely apologize.” She says reaching out for my hand. I want to jerk away, but I don’t and instead lace our fingers together. A petite blonde waitress appears and takes our order. We order breakfast and coffee. 

She disappears to the kitchen and I turn my attention back on Chloe. “When did you learn to sign?” She asks. 

“I haven’t used it in years. Stacie learned with me when we were probably eight, and we both kept with it until we learned well enough to communicate. My stuttering was so bad when I was a kid it would take me five minutes to introduce myself. I would often get teased about it which would lead to me not talking. Most of the time it was my decision, but sometimes I couldn’t control being mute. Besides last night, I haven’t had that happen since I was twelve.” I admit shyly. Stacie is the only person I’ve ever talked to about this and that’s just because she was here through most of it. 

“Becs, I’m sorry you had to deal with all that.”

“Don’t pity me please. That’s why I don’t talk about it a lot.” I break our eye contact. 

“I don’t pity you. I just hate you had to struggle. And I hate that I accused you of faking it. Do you forgive me?”

I look back to her cerulean eyes, and say “Yes.”

“Do you still want another date with me?”

“Yes, Chloe. I agree with you. I don’t want this to end before it begins. I feel...something special with you.” 

Her eyes twinkle, “I feel it, too.” 

Our food gets brought back and we eat in awkward silence at first, but slowly we start conversing and the same energy from our date is flowing back. We sit and drink coffee for 2 hours, before deciding it’s time to leave. 

Chloe stares at me for a moment, “this is probably weird, but do you want to come back to my place and just nap with me?”

I look back hesitantly, and she continues with a smile, “I swear I mean just sleep. I didn’t get much last night, and you look like the type that loves to cuddle but act like you don’t.” 

I grab her hand, “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” I say in a snarky tone, “But let’s go, Chloe.” 

We get back to her apartment and she brings me straight to her bedroom. It’s exactly how I pictured her room to look. She has a light pink bed spread, and her walls are filled with bright and colorful artwork. Her room smells like coconut oil. Really, Chloe smells like coconut oil. 

She removes her hoodie and shoes, and I follow her motions. I’m in a tank top and flannel and yoga pants. I remove my long sleeve. She lets her hair down and it falls in messy waves. She lays down and motions for me to join her. I lay facing her at first. I lean in and give her the briefest of kisses, before rolling over and curling into her. Letting her be the big spoon. Her arms wrap around my waist and I soak her smell and her touch up until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used/twisted into this chapter. 
> 
> “Bulls make Money, Bears Make Money, Pigs gets slaughtered” by Chiodos 
> 
> “Please act surprised, she’s shaking, she’s shaking.”


	4. I Didn’t Know That I was Starving till I Tasted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe take a next step in their relationship. Rating has moved from T to M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching song inspiration now to Hailee Steinfeld’s “Starving” and The Audition’s “Warm me Up.” I’m going to switch songs throughout this fic. I am going to start posting lyrics I used/twisted in the story on the bottom notes. Adding this to previous chapters as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. All the comments/kudos give me life. ❤️

I awake in an unfamiliar room, disoriented at first, but the smell of coconut oil brings me back to my senses. Chloe stirs besides me, her warm arm clutching tighter at my waist. She kisses my skin in between my shoulder blades, left bare from my tank top. “Good nap,” she breathes on the nape of my neck, making the hairs there stand at attention. 

“Best nap,” I whisper, while turning to face her. As soon as I’m settled, her hand grips at my waist again. Her blue eyes bore into mine. I study her face. Every line, angle, scar, and freckle. “You are so beautiful, Chloe” I mutter out, gently tracing her jaw with my index finger. 

She leans forward and kisses me softly, tentatively, like if she pushes too hard I’ll crumble in her arms. It is soft and sweet, and I’ve never been kissed this way. After a minute passes, she pulls away. “You know just what to say to make my heart beat faster,” she says in a sleepy voice. 

“I know what you mean. Give me your hand,” Chloe does as she is asked. I take her hand and set it right on my sternum between my breasts, palm down. She looks shocked but pleasantly surprised about the placement. She smiles after a few seconds, when she registers the point I’m trying to make. My heart is beating against her palm fast, like a bird fluttering about in a cramped cage. 

“Oh, wow,” she whispers, and she is close enough I feel her words ghost across my lips. It makes my heart beat even more wildly. She closes the small gap between us, and this time when our lips connect it’s messy and heated. It makes every part of my body ache in the most delicious way. It feels like molten lava is flowing through my veins as she deepens the kiss. Her tongue begs for entrance into my mouth, and I allow it. Her hand that was on my sternum travels down my side, slowly to the hem of my tank top. I tangle my hands in her red waves. Warm fingertips dip beneath my shirt and dance on the bare skin on my side. It sends chills down my spine. Her hand wraps around my lower back, pulling me close into her. The kissing is quickly turning messy and hungry. 

She removes her hand and pushes me onto my back; she follows. never removing her lips from mine. A low moan releases from my mouth when I feel her weight on top of me for the first time, her legs straddling my waist. It encourages her hands to resume under my tank. Her left hand traveling down my side, gripping my hip, and her right traveling up my abdomen slowly. I can feel my muscles twitch with every inch she travels. 

She breaks from my lips and moves down my jaw. She nibbles and sucks at the end of my jaw, right below my ear. It sends heat waves through every inch of my body. I moan embarrassingly loud, and thrust my hips into her, and grab her lower back with both hands. I can feel her moan vibrate down my neck. Her hand moves slowly up to rest between my breasts. My heart is pounding against her palms. 

She pulls back and sits on my thighs. She is staring down at me, with blown eyes and tousled hair, and fuck how can one person be so damn gorgeous. 

“Your heart is pounding,” she rasps in a deeper tone. I just nod my head. She removes her hand, and before I can complain she effortlessly removes her shirt and tosses it across the room. My eyes widen when I process Chloe is sitting on top of me, with her chest completely bare. Her perky breasts are tantalizing, and I can’t help but stare. She takes my hand, and places it over her heart. It’s pounding harder than mine, and I don’t know how that is possible. I look up into her eyes, and they are so much darker than usual. My other hand still attached to her hip, pulls her into me to continue kissing her. 

My hands run up and down her bare back, and she grinds her hips into me. Her chest is pressed against me and I wish I was topless as well, but her hands meet my skin again, quickly running up my stomach, she pauses when her fingers reach the swell of my breast. My breath hitches and I can already feel my nipples straining against the fabric of my tank top. 

She leans back again and I try to chase her lips, when she pulls all the way back a pathetic whine escapes my mouth. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” She asks with her sexy raspy tone. 

“All I w-want is b-be with you,” I stutter out. But for the first time in my life I think it’s because all the blood from my brain has been redirected to my groin. 

She smiles so radiantly, it makes me feel like I’m in the presence of a goddess. I wiggle out of my tank and throw it across the room. She stares at my naked chest. She bends down and gently kisses where her palm lay a few minutes ago. 

“Come closer to me, baby. I got everything you need.” She whispers, before hungrily kissing me again. It almost takes my breath away. She kisses me like she is starving and the only thing to quench it is my lips. 

We spend the rest of the evening warming each other up beneath her sheets. We tease; we touch; we kiss; we nibble; we lick; we feel every inch of each other. We explore every line, curve, freckle, and scar on one another for hours. I’ve never had sex with anyone else to where it was that...intimate. 

She slowly crawls back up my body after giving me yet another orgasm. I lost count of how many a while ago. She practically collapses half on top of me. She giggles a giddy laugh. “Wow,” she whispers into the bare skin of my chest. 

“Wow, indeed. That was... just no words.” I dreamily say. My brain feels fuzzy. I move my hand to run through her hair. It’s quiet for a moment while we soak each other in post sex. “Can I be honest with you?” I whisper. 

She raises her head to look at me, concern and apprehension on her face, “You can always be honest with me.” 

  
  


“You make me feel things. Shit that typically scares me.” I say slowly. Trying to form my words completely. She stays quiet, but never breaks eye contact with me. “Things I would usually walk away from. But with you, it’s so different Chlo.” I pause again when she smiles sweetly. “The more I know you, the more I want to.” 

She lights up like a Christmas display, “I feel the same way about you, Becs.” She kisses up my bare chest, leaving goosebumps in her wake. She is hovering right over my face now, supporting her weight with both of her hands on either side of my head. “Will you be my girlfriend, Beca?” She asks, whispered across my lips. 

“Yes,” I respond before closing the gap for another passionate kiss. Before it can get too heated, her bedroom door swings open. I shriek out in surprise. 

“Oh, my god!” Aubrey screams, slamming the door back. “We have a Bella's scarf on the door knob policy for a reason, Chloe.” She screams from the hallway. 

Chloe laughs heartily, and it sounds like my favorite song. She rolls off of me unto her back. “Sorry, Bree.” Her voice rings out. 

“Oh my god,” I say exasperated, pulling the sheet up to cover my body. I can feel my entire face turn red. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby.” She says through her laugh. I scowl at her. “She didn’t see anything.” She puts her hand on my stomach above the sheet. Before I can respond, my stomach growls loudly. 

“I’m hungry too. Wanna get food?” She asks. I shake my head yes and she gives me a chaste kiss before getting out of the bed. She stretches, and I can help but stare at her naked form. She walks around her room naturally. “What did I tell you about staring?” She asks playfully, with her back turned. 

“You expect me not to stare at you naked?” I ask back. 

She turns around and winks, “You should. I’m confident about all of this.” She says while doing a little shimmy. 

“You should be.” I respond, never taking my eyes off of her. “Get dressed and I’ll order us a pizza.” 

“Why do I have to get dressed for pizza?” I flirt. 

“Well, I don’t guess you have too. But Bree might have some questions. I’m going to see if she wants anything.” She slips on her clothes and walks out with a wink. 

I slowly get dressed and follow her into their living room. They are both sitting on the couch talking quietly when I walk in. Chloe looks a little perturbed but I don’t know what’s going on. She moves from her spot on the couch and kisses me on my cheek. “Pepperoni okay?” She asks. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I respond. Aubrey is shooting daggers my way, but I try to ignore it. 

“Okay, I’m going to go order it.” She walks out. 

Her bedroom door barely clicks, before Aubrey is standing up. “If you hurt her, I will end your existence.” 

I stand in shock for a second before rebutting, “If we are going to do the b-best friend talk, I think I get to go first since you have hurt mine.” I cross my arms and try to look as threatening as I can. 

She wasn’t expecting that. She sits back down. She lets out a little, “humph,” 

“I don’t know what S-Stacie sees in you. You s-seem a little too uptight for my taste,” she scoffs at me. I pause for a second to try to focus on my words. I really don’t want to stumble over mine around the blonde. “But I do know for Stacie to ask someone out, several times, and still want you after you stood her up? That means a lot. Stacie doesn’t date. She is not the one to chase after people. She usually lets them chase after her.” 

Aubrey looks up at me from the couch, “So, stop messing with her and figure out what you want, or that threat you just gave me will apply to you.” 

“For the record, I won’t hurt her. I’m all in.” I say resolutely. 

“All in what?” Chloe asks from behind me. I jump when she speaks. 

“All in for the pizza, Chloe.” Aubrey pipes up. “How long until it gets here?” 

I spend a couple of hours with the roommates. I thought it would be weird with Aubrey, especially about that interaction. She acts like we never spoke. She is cordial but still kind of short. I’m starting to think that is just Aubrey; she is tightly wound up. We eat, and they make me watch a romantic comedy with them. I finally leave around midnight. 

“I don’t want to go, but I need to go talk to Stacie.” I say standing in her doorway. 

“I don’t want you to either.” She says kissing me. The kiss deepens without intending to, and she only breaks apart when Aubrey clear her throat from the couch. 

She looks at me with glazed over eyes, “Goodnight, Becs.”

“Night, Chlo.” I sneak one more kiss before walking to my dorm room. 

I enter the dorm and Stacie is still up. 

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been worried. Your phone went straight to voicemail.” She asks, stressed out.

I grab my phone from my pocket, “I’m sorry. My phone died sometime today and I didn’t even realize it.” 

She visibly relaxes, she asks shyly, “Are we okay?”

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. “Yeah, but you owe me a no questions asked, to be announced, favor.”

“That’s fair. I really am sorry.” She pouts. 

“I know you didn’t mean to do anything. What’s so special about Aubrey anyways? She seems like a real bitch.” I scoff. 

She just gets this dreamy look in her eyes, “I’ve had a couple of classes with and she is just so motivated and intelligent. It’s just sexy.” She sighs, “I bet she is a total top in bed.”

“Eww, TMI.” I groan. 

“Speaking of being topped in bed, I see that hickey.” 

I gasp and run to the mirror. “Oh my god, she marked me!” I yell out. 

Stacie cackles from her bed, “Redheads are feisty, eh?” 

“Oh, shut up,” I retort while checking out my bruised neck. 

“So, you going to tell me what happened?” She asks. 

“Well, we went for breakfast, and...” I explained the day. Our talk, our nap, our love making, not in incredible detail much to Stacie’s disdain. Then my weird talk with Aubrey. 

“I wish she would just give me a chance,” she mutters quietly; it’s very uncharacteristic of her to sound so unsure. 

“Just be careful, Stace,” I reply back. 

“I will.” She stares off for a moment. “So, tell me more about Chloe.” 

I can’t help the smile that happens when I start gushing over the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used/twisted in this chapter:
> 
> “Starving” by Hailee Steinfeld 
> 
> “I didn’t know that I was starving till I tasted you.”
> 
> “You know how to make my heart beat faster.”
> 
> “You know just what to say,  
> Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away, But I can't move my feet.  
> The more that I know you, the more I want to.”
> 
> “Warm Me Up” by The Audition 
> 
> “All I want is to be with you,” 
> 
> “Warm me up, beneath the sheets, babe.  
> Come closer to me, baby.  
> I've got everything you need  
> To fill you hunger pains for tonight.”


	5. She Feels Like Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey talk...kind of. Chloe and Beca sing titanium together and share some sexy times. Awkward start to a group “date”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration and first line from “Summertime Magic” by Childish Gambino. 
> 
> Lyrics from Titanium is used when they are singing it together. 
> 
> A part of this chapter is told from Stacie’s POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ❤️Nik

“Stacie, she feels like summertime. It’s like she’s the sun rays that you feel on the first day you wear a bikini during the summer...it’s invigorating. And at the same time, she feels like a crisp fall day and you get to put on your favorite hoodie... just comforting. Does that even make sense?” I run my hands through my hair. “Talking to her is easy and I’ve never had that feeling with anyone besides you.”

Stacie nods in understanding, “I think I’m starting to understand what you're talking about.” 

“Okay, for real what’s the deal with Aubrey? You haven’t even talked about her at all, but you keep getting heart eyes when you so much as think about her.” 

“I don’t know how to explain it, B. She caught my eye last year. She was a TA in one of my classes first semester here. I always tried to flirt and she would shut it down, always getting flustered. It was just cute. Then last semester, we had an actual class and we would get in these heated debates and I just don’t know.” She trails off with a dopey smile, then stares with a serious expression. “She makes me wanna retire the hunter and actually try a relationship.”

“Wow, I didn’t think I would ever hear those words from The Stacie Conrad. And over Aubrey?” I ask in amazement. 

“I can’t explain it, B. I’m just pulled to her.” She has a dreamy but sad look in her eyes. 

“Maybe try talking to her?” I suggest. 

“Look at what getting laid does for you, B. Making you all wanting to talk about feelings and shit.” She teases. I throw a pillow at her across the room and take it as a change of topic. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stacie’s POV:

I stand outside the auditorium the next afternoon, waiting for her practice to be over with. I’m actually taking the short stack’s advice and going to just talk to Aubrey. 

A row of sweaty girls file out of the doors. Chloe trails at the end of it. She stops when she sees me, “Hey, Stacie,” she greets cheerfully. Beca wasn’t kidding; She is a ball of sunshine

“Hey, Red.” Chloe really is pretty. I’m actually impressed with Beca’s taste. Her eyes are a striking type of blue you can’t help but stare at. “Umm, is Aubrey still in there?”

She gives me a sympathetic look, and seems to really think about what she is about to say, “She has some trust issues. She is hard to get to know, but when she lets you in. It is worth it.” 

“Sounds like a brunette we both know,” I mutter out loud. 

“Huh, I haven’t really thought about it, but they are similar. Please don’t tell Beca I said that. I have a feeling she wouldn’t like that comparison,” she nervously chuckles. “Go try to talk to her. Good luck,” she encourages. 

“Thanks, Red.” I take a deep breath, and walk through the heavy doors. Aubrey is dressed in black yoga pants and a sports bra, and my mouth dries instantly. Her hair is in a tight bun, but wisps have escaped and stuck to her neck and cheeks. Down, Hunter, down. 

“Stacie, what are you doing here?” She asks, surprise evident on her face. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Perspiration is trailing down her chest and it is taking every bit of self control not to stare at her breasts. 

“I don’t necessarily think we have anything to talk about,” she adamantly states. 

“You can at least tell me why you stood me up and why you won’t even give me a chance?” I hate how whiney I sound. This is not me. I’m not this girl. 

She rolls her eyes and huffs for a moment. I stare her down and she crosses her arms. “I was at first hesitant to go out with you, because I’m not out and proud like you are. I’m not in the closet, but I’m not as...open about my sexuality like you are.”

“I can be discreet, ya know.” I wink at her flirting. 

“Oh, I know that all too well, Stacie” she snarks. 

I raise an eyebrow at her. “What does that mean?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, maybe I should call you Ana,” she answers.  _ Ohhhhhh, that’s what this is about. _

“I had decided to go out with you, despite my reservations. But after I told you yes, I ran into a few people, a couple of which referred to you as Ana. Look, I’m not looking to just be some choir chick notch in your bedpost, to be quite frank.”

“So, you judged me based on things people who I have had sex with me said? And not even give me a chance to tell my side?” Aubrey goes to respond, but I don’t allow her. My feelings are hurt.

“No, it’s cool. I’ve slept with a lot of people. It’s not something I’m ashamed, nor should I be. Ana is the name I give for one night stands. I had a chick go really crazy, like single white female on me, my first semester here. I’m not going to apologize for having a past or being sexual, because I never hid it or lied about it to you. You could have come and talked to me about it.” 

She is looking anywhere in the room but at me. “So, the fact that I’m open isn’t a problem. You just don’t want to date the campus slut?” I choke out. 

She finally looks at me. “I didn’t say that.” She exclaims. 

“You didn’t really have to, Aubrey.” I sulk. I turn around to leave , but she grabs me gently by the shoulder to stop me. 

“Wait, Stacie. You’re...you’re right. I should have talked to you. I didn’t go about this the right way.” I refuse to turn around to look at her. 

“Look, can we start this whole thing over?” She asks. “Are you busy now? Can we go for coffee?” 

I turn around to glare at her, “I don’t want a pity date with you.”

“This isn’t a pity date. I treated you unfairly and I’m trying to make it up to you. So, please go get coffee with me?” Her green eyes bore into mine. Chloe’s eyes may be striking, but Aubrey’s are breathtaking. They are like a forest I want to get lost in. What is happening to me? 

“I can go for coffee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beca’s POV: 

Stacie left about a half hour ago, and I’m lying in my bed just listening to music. Titanium is blasting through my speakers and I’m singing along. When a knock happens, I’m expecting an RA to tell me to turn it down. I’m pleasantly surprised to find Chloe standing in workout attire. She is in tight leggings and a purple sports bra. All of her red curls are pulled into a messy bun, with curls escaping the sides. Her toned abs are on display, and of course, I stare. 

“I’m tempting to tease you about staring, but I’m much more interested in why you haven’t told me you can sing like that?” She asks, walking into my dorm. 

“Uhhh, it hasn’t come up.” I try unsuccessfully to not stare at her stomach. All I can think is how bad I want to lick it. 

“You know, Titanium, is my jam.” Chloe says, “My lady jam.” She says winking and laying down on my bed now, half propped up by her elbows. 

“Really, now?” I ask, smirking at her form and advancing. 

“Yes, you should turn this off and sing it for me,” a grin spreads across her face. “A cappella,” she adds.

“Um,” I’m suddenly nervous. 

“Pleasssse, Beca.” She pouts and makes eye contact, biting on her lower lip. 

I can’t form words, so I just nod and turn off my laptop. I can feel her eyes bore into me, while she waits for me to begin. I sit at the edge of the bed, looking away from her. I count to 5 in my head and begin.

“You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up.”

My chest is pounding, I finally chance my head to look towards her and we make eye contact. “I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose.”

“Fire away, Fire away,” Her gorgeous voice joins mine in the chorus, and our voices harmonize and it feels electrifying. Like it’s almost as good as exploring her body yesterday...almost. I’ve heard her sing along to the concert and the radio, but I have not heard her actually sing, and her voice makes the hairs on my arms and back of my neck stand at attention as our voices meld together. We continue the chorus, “I am titanium.” We stop and stare for a moment. The atmosphere is thick and sticky with emotion and lust. 

I lunge forward, pushing her all the way on her back on my tiny bed. No words are spoken. We immediately connect our lips hungrily. I feel like I’ve been traveling through the desert and her lips are water. Clothes are clumsily tugged off and haphazardly thrown about the room. All that matter in the moment was touching every inch of Chloe I could. Her hands waste no time roaming, they grasp my ass and pull me further into her. I can feel how wet she is, and it makes my brain short circuit. I press into her harder, pressing our breasts together. We both moan, and fuck she feels good. I slowly kiss down her body. I waste no time teasing, and swipe my tongue broadly through her folds. Her taste makes me moan. It isn’t long until she is gripping my hair, as her thighs grip around my ears. We are in such a small bed, she tries to wriggle away, but she has nowhere to go. I continue to lick her until she twitches and comes again. I finally stop when she vocally cries out, “Baby, Stop.” She giggles as I finally remove my mouth from her. 

“Oh my god, Becs,” she breathes out. I kiss back up her shaking body. When I kiss her lips, she moans. She sucks greedily at her juices still on my lips, and I almost come right then. She flips me over on my back, and presses kisses quickly down my body. She spends barely anytime between my legs before I come in an embarrassingly short amount of time. I can barely focus on that. Chloe is staring at me in disbelief that quickly turns to a cocky look. She smiles in a way that makes my insides churn. 

She opens her mouth to say something, but she is cut off by the door swinging

open, “B, you won’t beli—-. Ohhhh, my god.” The door slams shut again. “We have a door knob policy for a reason, B.” She yells through the door. 

Chloe cackles out a loud laugh. I’m squirming to cover up. “Oh my god. How?” I mutter. 

“We got to start locking doors or putting things on the doorknob, baby.” She barely gets out through giggles. 

“If y’all are done, get dressed I have news,” Stacie calls out through the door again. 

“Damn it!” I growl out. 

“Give me some clothes. I don’t want to put those back on.” She giggles out. I get out of bed and give her a pair of gym shorts and an old band tee I’ve had for years, Pulling out something similar for myself. We get dressed and Chloe Beale in my old shirt, that’s a smidge too small for her is making my mouth dry again. A line of skin is showing on her abdomen, and her boobs are straining against the fabric. I reach out to her again, and Stacie knocks. 

“Ughhhh,” I groan against her lips. She smiles and pecks my lips, before opening the door.

I sit on my bed and Chloe joins me, placing her hand on my thigh. “Okay, so I talked to Aubrey. We kind of had a fight, but resolved it over coffee...kind of.” 

Chloe smiles, and I just stare at her, “Soooooooo?” I ask.

“So, all of us are going to karaoke tonight and depending on how that goes, we will go on an actual date together. She wants to get to know me first.” She smiles, and I’m happy for her, but I still don’t trust Aubrey. And then something else happens, it clicks what she said...

“Bitch, did you just say karaoke?” I ask, confusion evident. 

Stacie nods and Chloe claps her hands in excitement. 

“Nope, no, nu-uh, no way am I singing Karaoke.” I say shaking my head. 

“Please, B” and “It will be fun, beca.” Come from Stacie and Chloe. 

“Nope,” I say resolutely. 

Stacie taps her foot, “You’re not the only one with a no questions asked favor in stock.”

“Dude,” I groan out. 

“Yup, I got it last semester when that weird Jesse kid tried—-“

“Okay!” I scream out, making her not tell that embarrassing story to Chloe. “But you’re buying my drinks and I’m going to have to be Druuuuunnnnk to sing in front of people.”

“Deal,” Stacie says, and Chloe squeals and claps. 

“I’m going to talk to Bree and get ready,” she kisses me on my cheek and leaves the room. 

“Fuck Conrad!” I hiss at her. “Karaoke? Really?”

“They both like to sing, B.” She shrugs her shoulders and starts digging through her closet. “Remember this a no questions asked favor, so stop asking questions and just try to unwind for the night.”

“I’m plenty unwound. Tell it the anal retentive Barbie I’m apparently doing this for.” I mutter. 

“Part of this favor is being nice, by the way.” She pokes her head out of her closet. 

“Don’t ask for too much, Conrad,” I retort back. 

My phone dings and buzzed in my pocket. 

Chloe ☀️: We will pick y’all up at 7. 😘

  
  


We spend time showering and getting ready. I straighten my hair and apply my makeup, but I dress casually in black skinny jeans and a sleeveless black button down. I pair it with a pair of black boots. Stacie on the other hand goes all out. She is in a short, black sleeveless dress. Her long legs go on for miles into strapped black heels. Her hair is down, naturally tousled and her make up is flawless, her red lipstick standing out. 

I wolf whistle, “Damn. Hey baby!”

She does an exaggerated vulgar full body shimmy. “Just getting to know each other, my ass,” I remark.

Her reply is cut off by a knock on the door. She goes to answer it, and Chloe and Aubrey enter. Aubrey is in a modest green dress, and Chloe is in a light blue dress that makes her eyes shine. I immediately feel underdressed until Chloe advances in on me. “You look good, Becs.” She pulls me into a chaste kiss by my belt loops.

“You look absolutely stunning,” I say.

“Yes, yes, we are all very pretty. Let’s go our Uber should be here,” Aubrey announces. I roll my eyes and make a face at Chloe. 

She giggles and takes her thumb to wipe my lips, “my lipstick, again.” She mutters. 

Aubrey clears her throat and we all follow her out the door. A fancy black SUV with tinted windows pulls up into the parking lot. 

“This is it,” Aubrey states, opening the front passenger door and getting in. Chloe gets in behind the driver, I in the middle, and Stacie behind Aubrey. 

“Where too, ladies?” He asks, and his voice sounds familiar, but I don’t think much of it, and instead focus my attention on the gorgeous redhead beside me. Aubrey rambles off the address of the karaoke bar.

We drive a couple of blocks or so, and the driver speaks up, “Holy shit, Anastasia Conrad!?” I cringe when I realize why he sounded familiar. It’s one of Stacie’s ex boyfriends from early high school, Brent. He was always a real douche. I was thrilled when he changed schools during our sophomore year and they broke up. 

Stacie visibly winces at the full name and at the realization of who it was driving us,

“It’s still just Stacie, Brent.” She says aggravated. 

“Damn, girl. You look damn good! It’s been a long time.” He chuckles. 

“Yeah, it has.” Stacie replies shortly. 

“How ya been?” He asks looking back at Stacie. 

“Could you watch the road?” Aubrey asks in a commanding manner. 

He chuckles, and turns around, “Anastasia Conrad, the girl that got away.” He says as if to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear, making the atmosphere awkward as fuck.

Aubrey visually tenses up in the front seat. I’m tense, as well. I really don’t want him to recognize me, because I know exactly how it’s going to greet me. 

Stacie scoffs, “Please, Brent. We dated when we were 14. Don’t make this weird.” She crosses her arms. 

He holds his hands in mock surrender, “My bad,” he chuckles out like he doesn’t actually mean it. He turns to stare at her again, before quickly turning back to the road. 

Everyone is quiet. No one knows what to say to break the awkwardness. 

Brent’s eyes make eye contact with mine in the rear view and I can see the recognition in his eyes. “Holy shit, is that B-Bumbling B-Beca? Damn, girl you’ve grown up nice!” 

Fuck, I think to myself. “It’s Beca, you asshat!” Stacie says before I can respond. 

“Oh, hell no,” Chloe starts. 

“Enough,” Aubrey yells. “Pull over.”

“Excuse me?” He asks the blonde. 

“You heard me, dickhead. Pull over.” She says with more authority than I thought possible. 

“As you wish,” he parallel parks on the busy business strip we are on. We all flood unto the sidewalk. “Yo, Anastasia, let me get your number?” Stacie flips him off, as Aubrey slammed the door shut. 

“What in the hell is wrong with people?” Chloe grunts out, grasping my hand. I avoid making eye contact with anyone. I’m praying they focus on something else besides what he called me. 

“It’s shit like that makes women the superior dating choices!” Stacie says in frustration. 

“Here, here,” I cheer out. 

“I’m leaving a horrible review and messaging Uber about this. That was ridiculous,” Aubrey states “the club is just four blocks down the road. I would rather walk the whole way than listen to him anymore.” 

“T-totally agree,” I mutter. I don’t speak anymore because I don’t trust my words right now. I’m ready for a drink. 

I can feel Chloe staring at me, and I look her way. We are walking behind Aubrey and Stacie. 

“You okay, baby?” She whispers. I shake my head yes and grip her hand. We finally make it to the bar, and walk in. They drag me through the crowd to an empty table near the stage. I’m ready to really drink. 


	6. Show Me What You Doin’ (I’m Drunk!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie enjoy the rest of their night at the Karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration of this chapter is from Childish Gambino’s “Lights Turned On” 
> 
> Special thanks to lela8lane for editing my rambles and making them organized and a 100 times better. ❤️

The two shots of tequila barely burn as they make their way down my throat. 

“One of those was mine,” Stacie comments dryly and holds the tray out of reach when I grab for the other two. “And those are for them.” She points towards Chloe and Aubrey who are already signing up for songs. “Slow down, Tiger.”

I roll my eyes at her. 

“I’m going to take them their drinks and sign us up for a song to do together.” 

“Already!?” Panic already starts to set in at the thought of singing in front of all these people. 

“Dude, chill, there is a line. I started a tab. Go get us all a beer,” she instructs before walking across the room to where Aubrey and Chloe stand. . 

I dart to the bar. “Four Dos Equis and two shots of Patron,” I request over the person utterly destroying an Alanis Morissette song on stage. 

The bartender gives me a thumbs up. He barely sets the drinks down before I throw one of the tequila shots back. He just raises his eyebrow at me. “Add it to the tall brunette’s tab,” I yell while motioning to Stacie. He nods again as I put a ten in his tip cup. 

The other three girls are back at our table, and I pass out the drinks, giving Stacie the other shot of tequila. She slams it back and chases it with the beer. 

“I’m so excited,” Chloe beams. I smile as I sit between her and Stacie. Chloe’s hand finds my thigh under the table and squeezes. Aubrey sits across from me, leaving a noticeable gap between her and Stacie. Aubrey sits with perfect posture, looking very prim, proper, and uptight. She squeezes her beer bottle in her hand as  
I drain a good portion of my own. 

“Do y’all come here often?” Stacie asks.

“We used to during our freshmen and sophomore year,” Aubrey replies, taking a small sip from her beer. “Between Bella’s rehearsals and our course load, we don’t have a lot of time anymore.”

“Okay, guys, next up we got Aubrey and Chloe singing ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody,’” the DJ’s voice cuts through the speakers. 

Chloe claps excitedly as she jumps up. Aubrey at least finally smiles, but she still looks uncomfortable. They get on stage and share a quick smile as the music starts. Aubrey’s voice rings out first, and Chloe’s slowly melts in layering it. They sound incredible; it’s easy to tell that both girls are natural performers. They hold everyone’s attention. By the chorus, Aubrey actually loosens up and starts moving to meet Chloe’s dance moves. “I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. With somebody who loves me,” they harmonize, ending their song with Aubrey dramatically dipping Chloe. Stacie wolf-whistles, and I clap along with almost everyone else in the bar. 

Chloe glides back to the table and kisses my cheek before sitting back down. “You both did great!” I say. 

“Amazing!” Stacie adds. 

Aubrey is still smiling as she sits back down in a much more relaxed manner than before. 

“Let’s give those beautiful ladies a round of applause,” The DJ says before calling the next person up on stage. It's a young guy that sings a slow country song that I don’t know the name of. We make as much small talk as we can in the crowded bar. Chloe’s arm rests around my shoulders, and she keeps leaning in to whisper devilish things in my ear. Stacie and Aubrey are lost in their own conversation across the table. I take another large swallow of my beer, almost doing a spit-take when Chloe quite casually mumbles something especially filthy. 

Before I can respond the DJ interrupts. “Okay, next up we have Stacie and Beca singing ‘Good As Hell.’”

“Stacie, what the hell?” I groan through a bout of prickling anxiety. Stacie cackles as she walks up to the stage, motioning for me to follow her. I chug the rest of my drink. As I stand, I feel the tequila shots in my limbs. I meekly follow Stacie, and try to hide behind her once on stage. 

“Hair toss, check my nails, baby, how you feeling?” Stacie starts off, all sass and enviable poise. 

“Feeling good as hell,” I add with a lot less confidence. I could kill Stacie for the song choice. I stand stiffly providing back-up vocals. I try to just focus on Chloe, because the thought of everyone else watching me makes me sick.

I don’t know if it’s hearing Stacie kind of rap, the tequila currently swimming in my veins, or the blue eyes I’m staring into, but by the middle of the song, I’m actually enjoying myself and participating enthusiastically. 

“If he don’t love you anymore. Then walk your fine ass out the door. Hair toss. check my nails. Baby how you feeling? Feeling good as hell!” we finish strongly. We get a decent round of applause, and my knees are wobbly as I walk down the stairs and take my seat. 

“Good job, baby!” Chloe cheers as I take my seat. I cover my face, embarrassed. Chloe reaches over to move my hands down. 

“Ugh, I need another drink.” I mumble. 

“Come help me carry them,” Stacie calls over her shoulder, already halfway to the bar. 

Stacie quickly gets the attention of the bartender and orders four more beers and four more shots of tequila. “You having fun?” she asks while we wait. 

“I guess. It’s nice seeing Aubrey loosen up,” I smirk. Stacie hits my arm playfully. I look towards our table and pause. In our seats are two polo-shirt-wearing dude bros, and one of them is sitting way too close to Chloe for my comfort. 

“What’s wrong?” I hear Stacie ask. “Oh,” she says after looking at where my eyes have wandered. 

We get the drinks and approach our table. Stacie clears her throat and I do something completely out of character. I plop right in Chloe’s lap. Her surprise by the move is evident on her face, but it’s instantly replaced by a blinding smile. Her hands go to my hips and I wrap mine around her neck. It brings whatever conversation that was happening with the guys to a screeching halt. 

The one closer to Chloe asks something about drinks, and Aubrey’s quick to respond with a terse, “We got it, thanks.” 

Everything else fades away in the bar when Chloe smiles up at me. I focus on her eyes, drifting in her orbit. They are so...blue. I lean in to kiss her, unaware of time passing as the kiss only deepens. As things teeter toward inappropriate for the bar setting, I feel someone tug on my shirt. 

“Okay, killer. They are gone,” Stacie giggles. 

“Huh?” I ask in a daze. 

“Everyone in here knows she is taken now. You can get in your seat,” Aubrey says dryly with a smirk. 

I slide into my chair. I’m definitely feeling the drinks, but really what I feel intoxicated by is Chloe’s lips. I clear my throat. “So, umm shots?” 

I grab for a glass and the others follow. “So, cheers.” We clink the glasses. The tequila goes down smooth. 

“So, we should pick each other's songs, B.” 

“Um, another song? I already got up there once. I ain’t going again, my dude.” I take a pull from my beer bottle. 

“But Becs, duets are not the same as solo songs. Please!” I don’t have to look at Chloe to know she is pouting. 

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Mitchell!” Aubrey chimes in across the table. 

“Please, B!” 

“Ugh, fine!” I relent. “But it’s gonna take more tequila.” 

“Awesome, I have the perfect song!” Stacie exclaims. I already regret the decision. 

“We should choose each other’s as well,” Aubrey says to Chloe, to which the redhead nods enthusiastically. 

“Excuse me,” a leggy blonde interrupts in an attempt to get Stacie’s attention. Stacie is too busy staring at Aubrey with heart-eyes to notice. Aubrey motions to the blonde stranger behind Stacie, prompting her to turn around. 

The girl touches Stacie’s shoulder, and Aubrey immediately straightens back up in her seat. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.” 

Stacie looks at the hand on her shoulder and back towards the girl's face. “I’m sorry. No thank you,” she says before turning back Aubrey. 

The girl taps her shoulder again, and Aubrey’s jaw clenches. “Just in case you change your mind,” she adds with a wink and hands Stacie a napkin with a number scrawled across it. Aubrey gives the girl a look like she could claw her eyes out right there. The blonde walks away unphased, swaying her hips. 

Stacie wads the napkin up without a second thought, and tosses it on the tray with the empty shot glasses. She turns back to Aubrey with a smile. “As I was saying before we were interrupted,” she starts, leaning closer to Aubrey to deliver the rest of the words privately to her ear. 

I have honestly never seen Stacie act like this around anyone. She seems to really care about Aubrey and what she has to say. Typically, Stacie is the type to only care what’s in someone's pants when it comes to romantic involvements. She doesn’t date, and has definitely never tried to woo someone so thoughtfully. 

I sip on my beer and turn my attention to Chloe. Her finger traces patterns on my thigh, and it makes my skin tingle. Chloe leans in close enough for the intoxicating smell of her perfume to derail my thoughts. 

“Meet me in the bathroom?” she rasps against the shell of my ear before slowly getting up from her chair. “I’ll be back in just a moment,” she announces to the rest of the table. She saunters to the restroom, her hips swaying from side to side like she knows I’m watching. 

I shoot up from my seat, not bothering to offer an excuse, even if I could get my brain to work with all of the blood redirected elsewhere. It’s with a pathetic and desperate jog that I catch up to Chloe outside the heavy bathroom door. We get into the bathroom and she immediately pulls me into a stall. She pushes me against the locked door, and leans in to whisper, “You sitting in my lap made me instantly wet, Beca. Are you going to do something about it?” 

My brain is too fuzzy to respond with words, but I nod my head vigorously and sink to my knees right there on the grimy bathroom floor. I pull her dress up, drawing a surprised gasp from her. Her blue eyes are blown, nearly black as she watches me, suspended in anticipation. I lift her left leg over my shoulder and waste no time slipping her panties to the side and burying my face in her pussy. I moan at the first swipe of my tongue. The taste of Chloe Beale is intoxicating. She moans as I circle her clit. She is so wet, and I can feel her juices dripping down my mouth and chin. I want to stay buried between her legs for hours. I slide a finger into her wet cunt easily and quickly add another. Her hands go to my hair and pull hard. I pump in and out of her as I suck on her clit, and can already feel her tensing around my digits. Three more pumps of my curled fingers have her coming around them. She has a death grip on my hair, and it urges me on to keep licking her through her orgasm. Once she calms and releases her hold, I slowly pull out. 

The bathroom door opening has me scrambling to my feet. Chloe giggles and I cut it off with a heated kiss. She sucks my bottom lip and expertly maneuvers her hand into the front of my pants. I moan into her mouth as her fingertip grazes my needy clit. This whole situation has me incredibly turned on. She starts to suck on my neck, and continues to rub me until I cum. My head hits the stall with the crest of the wave of pleasure. She kisses me on my lips and removes her hand, bringing the fingers up to her lips to suck. I swear I almost have another orgasm without her even touching me. It takes us another minute before we straighten our clothes and leave the stall. A girl washing her hands at the sink that gives us a knowing smirk through the mirror before walking out. 

We clean up and make our way back to the table. Stacie and Aubrey shoot us matching knowing looks. Another set of shots waits on the table, and I’m glad for the distraction, and the promise of more alcohol. I’m blushing to the point that my ears feel like they are on fire. I can’t believe I just fucked in a bar bathroom. We all take the shots, and by this point I am definitely feeling the shots. My head is buzzing pleasantly with tequila and Chloe Beale. When we select songs for one another, I hardly notice that my defiance has all but dissipated from the alcohol. 

Chloe goes first, singing Aubrey’s selection for her, Kesha’s “Tik tok.” “Dammit, Bree. I tell you I like one Kesha song and you won’t let me live it down,” she gripes, but can’t hide her excitement. I’m left mesmerized, watching her playfully sing and dance to the song. 

Aubrey pales at the announcement of her chosen song, while Chloe smirks at her from across the table. She takes a drink from her beer before walking on stage in a manner that suggests she’s buying time. The music starts and after only the first verse, Aubrey goes on to belt out a touching, borderline desperate rendition of “Kiss Me.” 

Stacie watches the performance with a thinly-veiled look of awe. She looks like a love-sick puppy. Aubrey avoids looking our way the entire time she performs, managing only a quick flit of her gaze at the closing two words before making her way back. Her pale skin is flushed, and whether it’s from alcohol, embarrassment, or exertion, she refuses to meet Stacie’s eyes. 

We have another round of drinks before Stacie’s song is announced. Her eyes widen at the choice, but walks onto the stage with her shoulders squared confidently. She starts singing Fleetwood Mac’s “Everywhere,” sitting on the edge of the stage with her eyes locked on Aubrey. If at all possible, Aubrey’s blush deepens, and she starts to fidget in her seat through the melodic crooning of the words, “Oh, I want to be with you everywhere.”. 

My song is announced about ten minutes later, when I’ve nearly managed to forget about it. “You’re an asshole, Stacie.” I slur drunkenly. 

“You love me, short stack. Now go sing!” 

I’m not nervous this time about everyone watching me. Finding the stage without tripping has me feeling overly confident in my abilities as a whole. My eyes lock with Chloe amidst the opening notes, and I begin. “You feel like summertime. You took this heart of mine. You'll be my valentine in the summer.” It’s easy to sing the words to her, fitting meaning behind them so she knows how much I mean them. When the song ends, it feels like emerging from a love-dazed fog. I notice Stacie lean over and say something to her that makes the redhead smile impossibly wider. After returning the mic to the overly enthusiastic DJ, I stumble off stage. 

Yup, definitely drunk. 

I stroll to Chloe and give her a gentle kiss. We stay at the bar for about another hour, talking and drinking together. I even manage to actually enjoy Aubrey’s company a little bit. They invite us both back to their apartment for a night cap, and we all pile into an Uber in a drunken fit of waning laughter. I don’t remember much of the ride except begging the driver from the backseat to play “Lights Turned On” by Childish.

“Fuck yes!” Stacie exclaims, throwing her fists up to the roof of the car. “We got her drunk enough to rap. Y’all are in for a treat.” 

I flip her off, but immediately start singing the lyrics. “Small chick with a fat ass. Did I say that out loud? Let me backtrack. I know my game ain't that bad. Have you ever made out with a Gap ad?” 

By the time we pull into their parking lot, we are all screaming along to the song. 

“Want the lights turned on,  
Show me how you do it (we drunk),  
Show me what you doin,  
I don't wanna lose (we drunk),  
Have them lights turned on,  
Show me what you doin' (I'm drunk),  
Show me what you do to me, me.”

The Uber driver is 100% ready for us to be out of his vehicle after drunkenly serenading each other the entire car ride home. Aubrey tips him and tacks on a slight apology. Chloe wraps her arm around my waist as we walk to their door, and I’m grateful for the anchor as the alcohol starts to weigh down my eyelids. Aubrey fumbles with the keys, but eventually unlocks the door with more grace than the rest of us are capable of at the moment. We settle in the living room, sprawling on the soft surfaces after too long on uncomfortable wooden chairs. Aubrey starts some music playing in the background and Chloe returns from the kitchen with another beer for each of us.

I don’t remember falling asleep sometime after resting my head in Chloe’s lap, too focused on the gentle caresses of her fingers in my hair. I drift awake some time in the middle of the night, warm and and at peace curled up in her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke songs:  
> A/C- I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston  
> B/S- Good as Hell by Lizzo ft Ariana Grande  
> Beca- Summertime Magic by Childish Gambino  
> Stacie- Everywhere by Fleetwood Mac  
> Chloe- Tik Tok by Kesha  
> Aubrey- Kiss Me by Sixpence none the Richer 
> 
> Beca drunk in the car: Lights Turned On by Childish Gambino


	7. There She Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is from Stacie’s POV from after the karaoke bar to a few days after. It’s soft and fluffy with a small amount of panic from Stacie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to the lovely lena8lane for taking time out of her busy schedule to make my writing so much better. 
> 
> Sorry it has taken so long to update, everyone. Between the beginning of the school year stress, navigating all these new norms as a teacher, and just good old fashion depression, I just haven’t been able to write lately.

Stacie’s POV: 

I can feel the alcohol course through my veins, making my skin warm and tingly. My jaw is sore from laughing, and I can’t keep my eyes off of Aubrey. I take a swig from my now warm beer, and try to focus on the story the blonde is animatedly telling, but I keep getting lost in her emerald eyes. She waves her arms around in a circular motion, and grabs my knee to get my attention. Her hand burns into my skin. Turns out when Aubrey is drunk, she is totally carefree; she is tactile and talkative and still so incredible. She tells me another story, but I honestly can’t keep up. Her voice grows twangier by the second, and the southern drawl is really doing it for me. I want to tell her how cute it is, but I stop myself. 

“Looks like we lost them,” the blonde stage-whispers, over-pronouncing her vowels like a lilting summer melody. She points behind me to the couple asleep on the other couch. Beca rests practically on top of Chloe, snoring lightly in the way she’s claimed for years she never does. Honestly, I’d forgotten that they were even here. Since we got back to their apartment, I haven’t been able to focus on anything but Aubrey. 

Aubrey stands up and staggers over to clumsily throw a blanket over the sleeping pair. “Tonight was a lot of fun,” she slurs. “I really enjoy talking to you.” 

“I do too. Thanks for giving me a chance.” 

Aubrey walks out of the living room, pausing at the end of the hallway to turn back and motion for me to follow. “It’s late,” she says once I’m just an arm’s length away. “I don’t want you walking back by yourself. You can sleep with me, if that doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” She takes a step closer, right into my personal space. I nod dumbly, because I can’t seem to make words happen right now. Not when her lips are so close. My throat feels dry, and I swear I make an audible gulping sound like a cartoon.  _ Seriously, what is it about this girl that makes you so tongue-tied? It’s almost like you’re Beca. Get a grip!  _

Aubrey stares into my eyes for a few moments before chuckling and turning around to her bedroom door. I follow her, and for the first time in my life, I’m nervous about being led to someone’s bedroom. It’s a little unnerving not being the one in control here, yet I’ve handed it over so willingly. As soon as the door clicks behind her, I swallow my nerves and let my natural instincts kick in. I push her gently against the door and finally lean in. 

“Stop,” she whispers. 

I pull back as though I’ve been stung. “Oh, um, I’m sorry. I misread the situation.” 

Aubrey’s expression softens, and the hands she has on my waist grip lightly to lift my gaze. She smiles sweetly at me. “I meant what I said. You can stay the night, we can talk more, maybe cuddle, but no funny business.” She playfully bops my nose and my heart takes flight like my first crush all over again. 

“I want to kiss you so badly,” I whimper, out of breath and needy.

She stares into my eyes again for what feels like an eternity as I drift in a haze of lust just inches from her lips. “I want you to kiss me too,” she breathes, angling her lips up almost unconsciously. I lean forward again, but she pushes me back gently with hands on my collarbones. 

“Not like this. Not when we’re drunk. I’m not a one-night stand kinda girl, Stacie. Or even one for casual sex. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it’s not for me,” she says softly. All I can focus on is how she hasn’t moved her hand. I look down at it splayed across my sternum. 

“I don’t want casual sex with you Aubrey. I want to date you.” I know I sound whiny and pathetic, and I hate this feeling of uncertainty. 

Her eyes brighten, and they’re so beautiful. “Still, that’s something that should be discussed sober.” She smiles at me, and it makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. “Let me get us somethin’ to sleep in.” She slips out of my arms and moves to her dresser, pulling out shirts and shorts for both of us. 

“You can—“ she trails off, because I slip my dress over my head in one smooth motion right there. I smirk when I see her eyes focus on my chest, before she immediately turns around. I can see her ears turning red. The audible way she clears her throat makes her all the more endearing to me. “I’m going to change in the bathroom.” With that, she scurries through the door, leaving me grinning after her. 

After a few minutes, she returns and our gazes lock from where I am perched on the edge of her bed. A loose shirt and no makeup have never looked as appealing on anyone in my eyes. Aubrey tugs nervously on the hem of her shorts and tucks her hair behind her ear. She clears her throat much more quietly this time, as if testing her voice. 

“You can get comfortable, ya know?” she says, giving into a yawn halfway through. My confidence wanes again as I nod and move up the length of the bed with her eyes on me. “So, do you want to cuddle?” she asks almost shyly, pulling the covers back on her perfectly made bed and climbing into the other side. 

“You want to cuddle but won’t let me kiss you?” I question with a raised brow. 

Her face falls for a second, but I still catch it before she pushes her mouth into a tight-lipped smile. “So, you’re saying you don’t want to cuddle with me?” she retorts, wrapping that thread of insecurity with a cocky tone that’s sexy as hell. 

“I mean I do, yes. But this is kind of new territory for me.” I admit, watching her face form into a genuine smile. “I gotta be honest though, the only person I’ve ever cuddled with is Beca, so I’m probably shit at it.” 

“No one is bad at cuddling, Stacie. Lie back.” 

I do as I’m told, staying on the edge of the right side of the bed and keeping very still. I press my hands to my sides, not trusting the urge to reach out to her and possibly making her uncomfortable. I can’t fuck this up.

Aubrey lies down beside me and stretches an arm over my stomach. It makes me inhale deeply and stiffen further. My body temperature climbs as I feel her warm body pressed into mine. At this proximity, I can smell her lavender shampoo and the faint smell of cinnamon that always seems to stick to the blonde. 

“Loosen up,” she chuckles into my shoulder. “Put your arm around me. I’m not going to bite you…tonight,” she tacks on under her breath at the end, almost as an afterthought. Her confidence makes my stomach flip pleasantly as I awkwardly wrap my arm around her. 

Another chuckle makes its way to my ear, and this time I turn my head only enough to check her expression. Her eyes are closed, but her lips are curved in an amused expression that I can’t quite appreciate when I know it’s at my expense.

“I stand corrected. You’re kind of bad at this,” she says through a laugh, opening those big blue eyes to meet mine. I huff and stick my bottom lip out in a pout, yanking my arm back. This only proves to make her laugh harder. Frustrated and humiliated, I move to get up, but she grabs my arm. “No, stay, and please stop pouting. It’s making my resolve not to kiss you until after our first date even weaker.” 

It’s the promise of a date and the steady grip of her hand that ease me back down. “So, you’ll go on a date with me, finally?” 

Aubrey hums quietly and settles on her pillow again. “Ask me again when you’re sober,” she answers simply, closing her eyes again.

That’s definitely not a no, so I choose to take the win. I loosen up and shift into a slightly more comfortable position, angling toward her enough to slide my arm back around her middle. The tangible contact sends a certain thrill down the length of my spine. The alcohol settling in my stomach and her intoxicating scent leaves me dizzy with desire in a way I haven’t known before. 

“That’s better,” she mumbles sleepily, stroking her hand along my waist for a moment. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” I whisper into her blonde locks. After another minute, I finally relax around her. I breathe in the smell of cinnamon until my eyelids grow heavy. I push a little closer and smile into the pillow before drifting off to sleep with her in my arms. 

————————————————————-

Sunlight streams through partially open blinds and directly in my face. I blink in a grimace before wearily taking in my surroundings. Waking up in an unfamiliar bed with a warm body wrapped around me is not a new or strange occurrence for me, but waking in an unfamiliar bed with a warm body wrapped around me while we’re both fully clothed is completely new territory. This is the first time I have ever spent the night with someone I’m attracted to and just slept. No sex. No kissing. Just slept. And...cuddled.

I don’t cuddle.

Panic starts to rise in my chest. I consider how to disentangle myself and flee from the scene, in hopes of outrunning every single emotion that goes with it, but I never make it further than a raise of my head. The messy blonde tresses at the edge of my pillow and the arm that stretches across my stomach to hold on a little tighter calm the panic. Aubrey makes my thoughts of fleeing immediately vanish. Her lithe body presses solidly against my side, with her left leg hiked up over my thighs. Her face is turned towards me, and the sunlight makes her blonde hair sparkle. Her flawless pale skin shines in the morning sun. 

As she starts to stir, I choke down another bout of panic. What do I say to someone who I just cuddled with? This feels so much more intimate than any sex I’ve ever had. I’m terrified and excited all at once. 

Her eyes flutter open as my heart jumps into my throat.

“Mornin’,” she says with a scratchy voice. 

“Go on a date with me?” I blurt out. Her eyes widen but she smiles nonetheless. “What? You said to ask when I’m sober, and I’m sober.” I offer a shrug that feels more awkward than confident. Her grin grows, so I try again. “Go on a date with me,” I repeat through a stupid smile I can’t tame.

Aubrey nuzzles her face into my shoulder. “Yes, I’ll go.” 

The vibrations of her voice send goosebumps down my arm in waves, and it takes absolutely everything in me not to duck down and kiss her. I lean down and press a kiss to the top of her head instead, and take one more whiff of the soothing lavender and cinnamon scent. “I better go,” I whisper into her locks. 

She disentangles from my body, rolling over on her back, and I instantly miss the contact. I stretch before exiting the warmth of her bed. I collect my shoes and dress. I can feel her eyes on me while I move about her room. 

“Can I return your clothes the night of our date? I’d really rather not put my dress back on. Is Friday night okay with you? I’ll pick you up,” I suggest nervously from the foot of her bed. 

“Sounds good, Stace.” She pauses for a moment and props herself up on her elbows, eyes still boring into me. “Text me?” she asks, reaching up to rub her face sleepily. 

“Of course,” I respond with a growing smile. Not really knowing what else to say that doesn’t make me sound too desperate, I settle with, “Have a good day!” before slipping out of her bedroom.

It’s only once I’m outside that I feel the full effects of my hangover under the unforgiving morning sun. I turn for a last look at her apartment building before making my way down the street. 

————————————————————-

It’s Wednesday, and Aubrey and I have texted every day since that morning. Each notification from her on my phone causes some sort of Pavlovian effect on my smile and overall mood. Through all my relationships and hookups, I’ve never had anyone that made me feel half of what Aubrey does when she sends me a simple good morning text. I feel mushy and pathetic, but I cherish every text she sends like it’s a precious jewel. 

Lab work has me getting back to my dorm late and starving. After dumping my backpack at the foot of my bed, I change into some yoga pants and a tank top. I throw my hair into a haphazardly-made bun on the top of my head, getting ready to unwind for the day. Beca is hardly ever home in the evenings lately, between shifts at the radio station and her time with Chloe. This week has been grueling; the course load is really kicking my ass. Aubrey’s texts and the thought of our date on Friday are the only things getting me through. All I want for the next few hours is to relax and not think about anything having to do with school. 

I lie back in bed and queue Dirty Dancing on my laptop. It barely has time to start before my phone dings with a message from Aubrey. 

(Yes, I’ve assigned her a unique ringtone.)

(Yes, I know that’s cheesy, but only Beca knows about it, and I’ve got enough dirt on her to stifle her judgemental snorts with a single, practiced stare.) 

Aubrey: Hey, are you busy? 

Me: no, finally home and just watching Dirty Dancing. What’s up? 

Aubrey’s reply comes almost instantly. 

Aubrey: Can I stop by? 

Me: of course

My lips curve into a huge smile that I can’t even begin to wipe away. The all-familiar butterflies associated with Aubrey flutter about in my stomach. As I get up to change, a rapid knock sounds at my door. I answer it to find a frantic Aubrey standing on the other side. 

She always carries such a regal and commanding presence - even when she was drunk and in sleep clothes - that I hardly recognize the girl in front of me now. Her hair is a mess, like she’s pushed her fingers through it one too many times. Her eyeliner is smeared and running tracks down her cheeks. She is in a sweater about two sizes too big for her, and a pair of sweatpants that I’m surprised to see she even owns, much less would ever put on her person. I sidestep and quickly pull her into the room. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” I ask while gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She’s distraught in a way I’m not sure how to best approach, especially with the limited physical affection our pre-date situation dictates. Aubrey shifts her weight and draws further into herself, not unlike a wounded animal.

“I’m sorry I showed up practically unannounced, but Wednesdays is when Choe volunteers at the LGBT youth center, and I honestly don’t have a lot of other friends, and I just needed to be around somebody,” she says all in one breath, twisting the cuffs of her sweater sleeves in fidgeting fists. She hugs her middle as she continues to stand close to the door, almost as if she is planning to flee. Her gaze never rises higher than my waist and she chews on her lower lip as a new tear runs down her cheek. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Aubrey. Here, have a seat,” I say, motioning to my bed. She settles on the side of it, hardly taking up any room and refusing to make eye contact. I gently sit beside here and place my hand on her knee. “Are you okay?” 

She takes a deep breath and holds it in for a moment before responding. “Sorry, it’s hard for me to talk about. I hate showing weakness in front of others, but I really couldn’t stay by myself in my empty apartment tonight,” she says to the tiled dorm room floor. 

“Sadness isn’t a weakness, Aubrey,” I say softly. 

“Tell that to my father,” she scoffs, gripping tighter around her middle like it’s the only thing keeping her together. 

I stay silent, hoping she continues and actually tells me what’s wrong. I rub slow circles where my fingers landed on her leg, hoping it’s the right thing to do. I suck at these situations. I never feel like I know what to say when people are upset. My experience almost exclusively lies with Beca, who prefers to shut herself in until she’s ready to shove her feelings down again and forget they ever existed. One look at Aubrey tells me that this is a whole different ball game. She hugs herself as a tear lands and soaks into the soft cotton of her sweatpants.

I know exactly a minute passes before she speaks, because I’m watching the clock tick down behind her head.

“So, my mother passed away almost two years ago.”

The statement hangs weightily in the air in its suddenness.

“The anniversary of her death is in a few weeks,” she continues in a meeker voice. “I was very close to her. She was soft and gentle, and my father is a very rigid and stern man. It comes from his military background, but he can be harsh.”

“I’m so sorry about your mom,.” I say softly. 

She inhales deeply, and it seems to stutter out of her again in a shaky gust of air. “I know this sounds so stupid, but I was home for the day, getting comfortable and getting ready to edit my big paper that’s due on Friday, and I had the campus radio on. They’re doing these flashback hours, and ‘Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves’ by Cher came on.” She twists the sweater in her fists again. “It was one of her favorite songs, and I just kinda lost it. I had the uncanny urge to call and talk to her, and then I remembered I couldn’t.” She tries to stand up, but I grab her wrist. “This is stupid,” she says in a schooling tone through fresh tears. “I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Bree, wait!” I tug on her wrist, finally meeting her red-rimmed eyes for a moment. She collapses back on the bed like she’s too tired to fight it, and another tear soaks into the worn material covering her legs. “This isn’t stupid. I can’t even imagine how you feel. Music is powerful, and it’s okay to have emotional connection to a song. My mom is my everything. I never knew my dad, so I don’t know what you’re going through there, but I’m here for you. I, I want to be here for you. Please don’t go.” 

She’s quiet for a long minute, alone in her grief until she finally sniffs back and brushes away a few tears. “Okay,” she utters softly. 

“Look I was about to watch Dirty Dancing and order Chinese food. Please stay.” 

Aubrey gives me a weak nod as a response.

“Get comfortable, and I’ll order the food, alright?” With another nod, Aubrey leans back on my tiny dorm mattress, close to the wall and propped up by my pillows. I pull up the phone app for the restaurant and pass my phone to her. She chooses what she wants to eat and passes my phone back to me silently. I finish the order and shoot Beca a text that I need the room for a while, in case she has plans to be here. Aubrey doesn’t need an audience right now. I lie down beside her with my computer in my lap. I tentatively wrap my arm around her shoulders, a move that still feels foreign, but Aubrey nuzzles into my side instead of pulling away. I pull her a little closer and settle in. 

“Do you want to talk about her?” I ask unsurely. 

“No,” she whispers against my shoulder, “but thank you.” 

I nod because I know she can feel the movement, and press play on the movie as Aubrey sets her head on my chest to see the screen. “This is my favorite movie,” I say, looking down at her face illuminated by the screen. 

“It’s one of my favorites too.” 

That makes me smile. “What’s your favorite?”

Her face bunches in thought. “It’s a close tie between Grease and Fried Green Tomatoes.”

“Both great movies,” I respond lamely. She snuggles deeper into my side, placing her arm around my midriff. I hold her closer, and don’t let go until a knock at the door makes me. 

I tip the delivery guy, and set the food down on my bed to grab two bottles of water out of the mini fridge. As I dish out the food, Aubrey sits cross-legged and watches my motions pensively. I take a seat beside her, settling comfortably with our sides touching, and smile around my fork when she leans in even closer. With empty containers pushed aside and stomachs full of greasy Chinese food, we relax back down in bed, snuggled in a way that’s starting to feel natural. 

Aubrey doesn’t make it to the end of the movie before falling asleep in my arms. It makes my heart skip beats. I check my phone to the soundtrack of the final dance number, seeing Beca’s reply that she’ll be sure to make herself scarce. She also includes a thinly-veiled suggestive comment about Aubrey and I christening the room. Strangely enough, I feel pretty far from that lusty sexual tension I’ve always just naturally connected to attraction. Aubrey is beautiful and vulnerable and kind (when she doesn’t have her pitch pipe). When and if we get to the sex, I know it’ll be incredible. But this? Cuddling before we’ve even kissed? It’s attraction in a way I’ve never known before, and it’s so much more powerful than I was ready for.

Aubrey hums in her sleep and nuzzles my neck, pulling me out of my thoughts. I carefully slide the laptop onto my nightstand and set an extra early alarm, not knowing her schedule. I hold her close and drift off to sleep. If anything, I’m even more enamored with her than I thought I could be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title and Stacie’s overall gushy crush vibe is inspired by “There She Goes” by Sixpence None The Richer


	8. Come Close, Remain Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe start to actually learn about one another. They get into an argument. Aubrey feels vulnerable after her night with Stacie. Stacie just feels vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update. This chapter is Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine. Song inspo in this chapter is “Weightless” by City and Colour. Some lyrics used in the story and title. I also tried a new thing with just relevant lyrics posted at the end of certain sections in bold.

Beca’s POV:

“You’ll really enjoy the center, Beca! It’s great. They do so much for LGBT youth. Don’t get me wrong, some of the kids stories will absolutely break your heart! I can’t believe some of the parents. But I think you’ll like volunteering there,” Chloe rambles on as we walk through downtown Atlanta. I smile and listen to Chloe as she continues to speak fast with excitement. “I usually run a small dance class when I’m there. It’s a lot of fun.” Chloe beams, her smile more illuminating than the sun. 

“Well, I can't dance, but I’m glad to help with whatever they may need,” I shrug, shoving my right hand deeper into my pocket. My left was intertwined with Chloe’s hand, while we walk in sync. “As far as parents go, mine didn’t have the best reaction either.”

“Awh, babe, I’m sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?” Chloe asks, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, making me face here. 

“Umm, aren’t we running late?” I try to avoid her gaze. 

“Becs, you know you can talk to me, right?” She asks, and I look in her sparkling eyes.

“Yeah, I know it’s just we haven’t really discussed serious stuff yet.” 

She smiles, “You’re right we haven’t. I guess we let the newness of our relationship and um, screwing like bunnies, get in the way of that,” she giggles. 

I smile, “Yeah, we have.” I try to lean forward, but she doesn’t budge. 

“So, we can start now, right?” She squeezes my hand tighter. 

I pause for a moment, staring into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, before I speak, “I came out my senior year.” I break eye contact with her. I don’t want to see her...pity me. I focus my attention on the city bus, stopped in the street, directly behind Chloe before continuing, “My mother d-didn’t take it w-well.” I take a deep breath trying to focus on my words. “S-She didn’t necessarily kick me out, but she made it extremely uncomfortable. She ignored me for weeks. My d-dad wasn’t too thrilled at first either, but he realized he had a lot to make up for since he did leave my mom and I when I was 7 to be with his new family, s-so I moved across town and changed schools during my last semester of high school. I haven’t spoken to my mom much since, and my Dad and I have a strained relationship at best. Not that the gay thing has much to do with that.” I chance a glance back at Chloe’s and she looks absolutely heartbroken. I see in her eyes she is searching for something to say, but really what can one say to the bomb I just dropped on her. I break eye contact again. 

She plants a kiss on my cheek, “Babe, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

I sigh, “It's not a big deal.” I shrug my shoulders and try to step forward again. 

Chloe tugs on my hand again, keeping me from going far, “Hey, wait!” Her face bunches up, “Did you think you couldn’t talk to me?”

“Of course not, Chlo. Just sharing stuff about myself, especially my past, is hard for me. It’s not something I’m just going to offer up without being asked,” I explain. I stand there awkwardly, hoping Chloe will just resume the walk to the youth center. 

Her face is set deep in concentration, “There is a lot we don’t know about each other, but I want us to share the good and the bad.”

I lean in to kiss her briefly before I speak, “Well, we have all the time in the world to learn about each other, but we are running late. Tell me about your family on the way.”

She squeezes my hand again, but we resume walking. “Well, I have three older brothers who still live near Tampa, which is where I’m from. My parents just celebrated their 30th wedding anniversary this past summer. I came out as pansexual the summer after graduation. My dad took some time, but my mom and brothers were supportive from the beginning.” She continues to tell me about how she grew up on the way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Stacie’s POV:

I wake up when my bed moves, “Fuck off, Beca,” I murmur. A slight chuckle emanates through the dark room. My brain immediately catches up to the night before. Aubrey coming to my room, me consoling her, us falling asleep wrapped up together for the second time. I shoot up in the bed, “Aubrey?” I question. 

“That’s a better greeting than fuck off,” she chuckles in the dark. 

“What are you doing?” I rub my eyes wearily and look at the alarm clock blaring 4:37 in bright red. 

“I’m an early riser. I usually do my run at 5:30,” she says, still close to the door. 

“Are you sure you weren’t just sneaking out on me?” My eyes start to adjust to the darkness, and I can see her tense up. 

“Okay,” she sighs out. “Maybe a little bit of that too. I’m embarrassed about last night.” 

I jump out of bed quickly, tripping because the sheets are tangled around my legs. I recover before actually falling on my face. I want to grab her, but decide against it at the last second. “Hey,” I utter. “You don’t ever have to be embarrassed around me.” 

She sighs again, “Look being that vulnerable in front of someone isn’t something I’m used to.” 

“I understand that. Trust me I do. I’ve never been as vulnerable as the two times you’ve just slept with me. It’s terrifying. Terrifying but exciting,” I stammer out.  _ Who in the fuck are you right now? Did you really just say that? _

She nods, a small smile turns up at her lips, but I can tell in her eyes she is completely freaked out still and I don’t know how to fix it. The way I feel about her has me freaked out too. “Thanks, Stacie.” She whispers as she leans in and plants a brief kiss on my cheek. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” I whisper back as she pulls away. 

“Yeah, see you then,” she replies before briskly walking out the door. I stand there with the thud of the door, the burning of her lips on my skin, and the gut sinking feeling she was going to bail...again.

**_Holding all the weight in my life. Then you turn and walk away from me_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday evening Beca’s POV: 

“Come on, Beca,” Chloe huffs, “Not this again. First you think I’m flirting with Karissa from the center. Now the barista at the student union? ”

“Well, maybe if you would stop flirting with everyone I wouldn’t have to bring it up,” I yell out in frustration.

She fixes a stare on me that makes me stop in my tracks and lower my voice, “O-okay, m-maybe you weren’t flirting with the b-barista, but she was definitely flirting with you. So, did the waitress at the diner the other night. But you d-definitely were flirting with K-k-k,” I snap my fingers and take a deep breath, “the girl from the center,” I finish in a whine. 

She crosses her arms. We are standing in the hallway outside her apartment door. “You’re coming off really insecure right now!” She criticizes. 

My eyes widen at the comment, “Insecure!? Of course, I’m insecure! Look at me! And then look at you! D-d-do you not realize how anytime you enter a room you make heads turn?” I don’t give her time to answer the rhetorical question. “You know what? I’m just gonna g-go.” I turn to walk away. 

“Beca, wait!” She calls out. “You don’t get to just leave because we are having a disagreement.” 

I barely turn around to respond, “Stacie probably wants to talk before her date with Aubrey anyways. I’ll see you later.” I’m slipping out the door. 

**_Holding all the weight in my life. Then you turn and walk away from me._ **

I really should actually go check on Stacie getting ready for her date, but I don’t. I really don’t want to see anyone. I walk around campus aimlessly for two hours until I know Stacie won’t be there anymore. I just want to lay in my bed and listen to depressing music with no interruptions. My phone has been vibrating in my pocket constantly, but I don’t bother checking it. I may have overreacted about the whole thing, but my feelings are still hurt. Plus being called out on my insecurities? Ouch. But Chloe is so good at flirting, it’s like she doesn’t even realize she does it anymore, but when she innocently touches someone, it’s like I can see the lightbulb go off in their head...the oh, I have a chance with this chick. And how long before she realizes she has a lot better options than...me?

I get close to my building when I finally check my messages. 

I have one from Stacie and several from Chloe. 

Stacie: 5:05 So damn nervous, B. Wish me luck. 🥺

I really should have gone and seen her off. I kind of feel like a shitty friend. I send a quick reply, “I bet you’re killing it. Just an FYI, I will be in the room.”

I take a deep breath before checking Chloe’s. 

Chlo ❤️: 5:10 you cant just leave bc you’re mad. 

Chlo ❤️: 5:11 That’s not how this works

Chlo ❤️: 5:20 this doesn’t take away how pissed I am right now but I think Aubrey might be back out of the date with Stacie again. 

Chlo ❤️:5:23 she is definitely trying to stand her up. 911. 

Chlo ❤️: 5:35 I’m trying to talk sense into her. 

Chlo ❤️: 6:15 false alarm. She just got cold feet. 

Chlo ❤️: 7:00 they just left together. 

Chlo ❤️: 7:15 I cant believe you’re ignoring me right now. 

The last text was over an hour ago. I should really text her back, but I instead slide my phone back into my pocket to ignore the situation a little longer, and finally go inside. I’m just relieved Aubrey didn’t stand Stacie up. I don’t think Chloe would forgive me if I were to kick her best friend's ass. I make it to my room, and there sitting on the floor outside my door is Chloe. 

She looks up and fixes another glare on me that makes me freeze mid step. “We need to talk. Now,” she commands while standing up. 

I gulp and shake my head in lieu of a response and open my door. 

“I have not given you any reason not to doubt me,” she barrels through and starts before I even have time shut it behind me. She immediately sits on my bed, but I stay standing by the door. 

“I didn’t—“ I start.

“I wasn’t finished. I’m sorry that I’m talkative and I touch a lot, but that is my personality, and I’m not going to change who I am. Also, I don’t flirt with everyone like you think.” I was going to respond, but she continues speaking, “But we can come back to that. Why I’m so pissed is that instead of staying and talking to me, you left. That’s not cool. That’s not how this relationship is going to work.” 

I sigh. She has a point. “You’re right. I apologize for leaving.” I concede. “That’s just how I’ve always d-dealt with conflict. I just r-run.”

“Well, we got to work on that. I’m sorry I called you insecure,” she supplies. Her tone starts to soften. 

I dig my hands in my pockets as far as they can go and stare at my feet, ”I don’t want to feel insecure, but you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, and for some reason you look at me like you’re as excited about this as I am, and I might mess this up sometimes, but I’m really trying not to.”

“If we just communicate, we won’t mess this up,” she replies. She takes a deep breath, “I’ll tone down my interactions with Karissa. We’ve always been kind of cheeky with each but I swear I don’t like her like that.” 

“Thanks. I overreacted about the barista. It’s just so frustrating everywhere we go, having people drool over you. I guess I’m scared you will realize all your options and j-just...,” I can’t bring myself to finish my thought out loud. 

Chloe looks at me so intensely I can feel her stare cutting through me. It forces me to look up and make eye contact, “Come close. Sit next to me. I need to tell you something important,” she requests.

I hesitantly walk to the bed and sit beside Chloe. She grabs my hand gently. I stare at the floor. “Please look at me,” she lilts. I cautiously raise my head and look into her eyes. “I don’t notice other people when I’m with  **you.** I don’t see these people flirting, because I’m focused on **you** . The way your hair falls perfectly in place no matter how many times you run your fingers through it. The way you get this little line in your forehead when you're really focused on something. The way your voice changes pitch when you talk about music. Your crooked smile when you look my way. I’m focused on you, Beca.” Her eyes twinkle as she talks. 

Her words make me feel immediately giddy. A smile spreads across my face I can’t contain. My heart feels like it is playing hopscotch in my chest. A million butterflies flutter in my stomach. Since, I can’t think of any words to express this to Chloe, I lean in to catch her lips with mine. 

“Wait,” she whispers and pulls back before we make contact. 

My brow clinches in confusion.  _ Are we still fighting?  _

“That’s not even the important part yet,” she leans to gently caress my face and place a kiss on my forehead. “I’m falling in love with you,” her words ghost against my skin. 

I audibly gasp and close my eyes. Her hand is warm on my face. Goosebumps erupt on my skin. My first instinct is to flee. But that only lasts a millisecond. I open my eyes. Chloe pulls back to where she is staring me directly in my eyes, studying my reaction. This close, I can see the explosion of all the blue hues that make up her iris’. They are tiny tide pools I want to bathe in. I think I’ve been falling for her since the night I met her. Her countenance changes to worry and it makes me wonder  _ how long have I actually been sitting here all silent and staring? Say something you idiot!  _

“I’m f-f-falling f-for,” I pause for a moment to focus my words. “I’m falling for you too, Chloe.”

She chuckles the way she does when she is nervous, before a smile almost splits her face in two. She leans forward this time to press her lips to mine. It’s soft. Slow. Gentle. Unlike any of the other kisses we have shared. I feel weightless. It tastes like happiness. It tastes like a future. 

**_Come close. Lay next to me. I need to tell you something important._ **

**_Stay close. Remain next to me. I need to feel something important._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to decide the next part of this story. Would y’all care to actually see Aubrey and Stacie’s first date? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments, and kudos! ❤️


	9. You Make Me Nervous, So I Really Can’t Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey’s first date at a movie in the park. Beca wins a Halsey tickets for her and Chloe.

Stacie’s POV: 

**_In the car, I just can't wait_ **

**_To pick you up on our very first date_ **

I try hard to swallow the lump in my throat.  _ Since when do you get nervous? Sack up, Conrad. God, now you sound like Beca. Knock on the door you idiot!  _

My knuckles rasp against the hardwood with one hand and clutch the single white lily in my other. My heart is beating out of my chest. My breath catches in my throat when Aubrey answers the door. She is dressed in skin tight black pants that look like someone painted them on, and a white sleeveless shirt that shows off her toned arms. Her hair is down in purposely messy waves with smokey makeup that makes her green eyes pop with color. 

“Wow,” I say breathlessly.  _ Real smooth Conrad.  _

She wrinkles an eyebrow at me, “Good wow or bad wow?” She asks with a smile playing on her lips. 

“Good wow. Always a good wow,” I mumble, eyes trailing down her long legs.  _ It’s been five seconds! How are you already bumbling? Snap out of it. You are Stacie fucking Conrad. You are one sexy confident bitch!  _

“Well, you look wow, too.” She says with a light tease in her tone. I change outfits four times before deciding on a pair of red jeans that I know showcases my legs, and white v-neck shirt that’s neckline falls dangerously short. I have on a simple, silver necklace with a bar pendant that sits at the top of my exposed cleavage. I look up in time to see Aubrey’s eyes glued there.  _ That’s the confidence boost I needed! _

**_Do you like my stupid hair?_ **

**_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_ **

I hand over the lily. She takes it and gently smells it. “Thank you. One second and I’ll be ready,” she says while inviting me into the apartment. She walks to the kitchen and I can hear her opening up cabinets and running water. She returns moments later. “Ready?” She asks, grabbing a small black clutch. I nod yes because I don’t trust my voice at the moment.  _ I wonder if this is how Beca feels all the time?  _

“So, what are we doing?” She asks as I open the car door. “It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Aubrey replies. 

“I think you’ll like this one,” I say uncertainly. 

“Hmmm,” is the only response I get. Now that we are in the vehicle. She seems weird, nervous. 

“I’m going to be honest. With the way you left yesterday morning, I kind of expected you to stand me up again,” I say staring straight ahead at the road.

“I almost did,” she replies quietly. 

“Look, Aubrey, if you don’t want to be here I will take you ba--”   
  


“No!” She interrupts. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous, and the way you make me feel...it makes me hesitate---I’m usually very sure of myself Stacie. My whole life I have been in control, but I’m not when I’m with you. And, I’m still trying to process how to react to it.” 

“Me, too.” I whisper because I really don't know what else to say. I shyly reach over and grab her hand with mine. She wordlessly laces our fingers. 

I clear my throat, “Piedmont Park is having a movie in the park thing. I also have a picnic packed.” 

Aubrey releases a breath and smiles more freely, “Thank You. Surprises...surprises make my anxiety skyrocket. I guess another facet of me not liking to give up control.”

“We can work on it,” I tease. “I mean if ya want.” 

“I mean it’s been twenty-two years and no one has loosened me up yet,” Aubrey responds.

_ Oh, I’ll loosen you up. Shit. Down hunter! _

I clear my throat and grip the steering wheel, so I don’t accidentally vocalize my thoughts. I chance a glance at Aubrey, and the tips of her ears are pink. The sexual tension that normally radiates between us replaces the awkward tension from the start of the ride.  _ Okay, well at least sexual tension I can deal with.  _

I pulled in and after circling the area, found the perfect place to park by the amphitheater. It seems awfully busy. I grab the large wicker basket from the back seat, and we start to walk down a worn path towards the natural rock amphitheater. Dusk is starting to set, but fairy lights twinkling in the trees lining the path, light the way. I keep sneaking shy glances at Aubrey, but I don’t know what to say. I want to reach out and grab her hand, but  _ I’m so fucking nervous.  _ I have literally never been nervous during a date before now. 

**_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_ **

“This is really pretty, Stacie,” Aubrey says, breaking the silence that has fallen over us. She slowly reaches her hand out and loosely laces our fingers. Cicadas call out from the trees, mosquitoes buzz around, birds chirp their last song of the day. We continue until the path runs into the natural rock amphitheater. 

The giant circle stage is surrounded by large grassy areas to each side and the back. The front of it facing towards long curved rock benches, set up like C shaped bleachers, all cut out of a natural stone ridge that runs through the park. A twenty-foot white screen is set up in the middle of the stage. 

People are gathered in groups in the stone seats, and on various blankets scattered across the rather large grassy area. I see an empty spot cut off to the side and hurriedly pull Aubrey along before someone snatches it up. I sit down the basket and pull a blanket out to spread over the grass. The buzz of everyone’s muffled conversations makes my ears vibrate. I start to dig through the basket. 

“There are a lot of people here, Stacie. What movie is playing?” Aubreys, staring at all the people milling about. 

I stop rummaging through the basket to smile at her, “It’s Grease. And though I’d love to take credit for it, it is just a happy coincidence.” Aubrey smiles in response, and I swear her smile knocks the breath out of me.

**_When you smile, I melt inside._ **

**_I’m not worthy of a minute of your time._ **

I grab the bottle of OFF! out of the basket with shaking hands. “Here, before I forget. Don’t want the night to be ruined by insects.” 

Aubrey takes the bottle with an unreadable look on her face, “I guess you really thought of everything, huh?” She asks with a smirk while shaking the can. “Cover your eyes and do a spin, I’ll do you first.”  _ PLEASE.  _ I can feel myself warm with my own dirty thoughts, but I turn to do as requested, the unforgettable smell of the bug repellant invading my senses. The smell of citronella and DEET clearing my dirty thoughts. 

“Okay, now do me,”  _ Gladly! Okay, didn’t clear them for long.  _

After the bug repellant is applied, we sit on the blanket with our legs criss crossed. Our knees knock together clumsily, and Aubrey presses her hand over my thigh in response. I start slowly pulling out items out of the basket: a meat and cheese tray with olives and sliced apples, a sleeve of crackers, a container of finger sandwiches: egg salad and chicken salad, a container of chocolate chip cookies, two bottles of water, a chilled bottle of wine, and two plastic wine glasses. 

“This great, Stacie,” Aubrey says, using her free hand to pluck an olive from the tray. My eyes focus on her lips.  _ Man, I’m jealous of that fucking olive.  _

I pour us some wine and pick slowly at food for show. Actually eating right now seems like a horrible idea with how tumultuous my stomach feels. 

**_You make me nervous_ **

**_so I really can't eat._ **

We lapse into casual conversation while we wait for the movie to begin.

“So, are you going to be Sandy or Danny?” I ask while nervously clutching my wine glass in one hand. Her hand is still warm on my thigh. 

“Hmmmm?” Aubrey asks as she takes a sip of wine.

“It’s a sing-a-long version. Do you want to be Sandy or Danny?”

Her green eyes sparkle with mirth in the twilight. 

“Sandy,” she says as the white projection glows with the opening scene. The crowd cheers as “Grease is the Word” blares through the speaker system. 

Aubrey loosens up by the end of “Summer Nights” she laughs at my attempt to hit the Travolta high notes. 

“You’re cute,” she says in a giggle. 

I wink at her, and she smiles and turns her attention back to the screen. She leans her body against mine and I hesitantly wrap my free arm around her shoulders. 

By the end of the movie, she has worked her way between my legs, back pressed to my front. The smell of lavender is distracting and it makes me want to nuzzle her hair. 

All I can think about is how much I want to kiss her. I’ve never wanted to just kiss someone so bad. Before I know it, the movie is in the middle of “You’re the One that I Want” and Aubrey is bouncing around in my lap singing, and suddenly she turns her upper half around and goes in for a kiss. Her lips hit the corner of my mouth and she turns back around. It’s quick and I almost feel like I imagined it, but I can taste her lip gloss faintly. The effect of that simple kiss makes me feel like a love sick idiot.  _ Seriously, what’s gotten into you?  _

**_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_ **

**_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_ **

“Hey, turn around,” I mutter in her ear. Her body tenses against mine, and after a short pause she turns around to face me. Her cheeks are red, and her eyes won’t meet mine. “Can we do that over?” I ask. 

She slowly nods yes and leans in. I close the gap and our lips connect fully for the first time—- butterflies rampage in my stomach, and my throat knots up. But the kiss is soft and gentle; I don’t think anyone has ever kissed me this way. 

**_Let’s go_ **

**_Don't wait_ **

**_This night's almost over_ **

Aubrey stands nervously at her doorstep, “I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you.”

“Thank you for finally letting me take you out,” I say, my own nerves jump in anticipation. I twist my hair around my index finger. Her eyebrows crease together in determination. She closes the gap between us, grabbing my face. She stares into my eyes a moment before connecting our lips. Unlike the peck at the park, this kiss is not gentle; it’s frantic and needy and messy. Her tongues grazes my lips and I accept it, sucking it into my mouth. I push her against her door and she lets me. Her hands move from my face, down my shoulders, and finally grasp my waist. My entire body feels on fire from her touch, and her kiss. She pulls away, and I whimper. 

I breathe out, “I should go.” _ What!? No, you shouldn’t. Pick her up and feel those toned legs squeeze around your waist. Why the fuck would you leave again?  _

Aubrey murmuring breaks me out of my kiss drunk daze, “Yeah, yeah you should,” Aubrey replies back with kiss swollen lips. She weakly pushes me out of her orbit. 

I step back a few paces giving the space I thought she was requesting. I don’t get far, before Aubrey pulls at my shirt, desperately tugging me back into her. Her hands slide through my hair as she passionately locks our lips back together. She giggles against my lips, and it makes me want to suck them right out of her mouth. This kiss is  _ electrifying.  _ I have kissed so many people, and not one person before has come close to making me feel like this. A few more moments of our lips locking, and she pushes me away again. 

“I really enjoyed tonight,” she husks out. “But it’s time to say goodnight,” she clears her throat. 

“Goodnight,” I say dreamily. I watch in a trance as she slips inside her apartment. I walk back to my car with the feel of her lips still ghosting against mine. 

**_Honest_ **

**_Let's make_ **

**_This night last forever_ **

* * *

Beca’s POV: 

After our argument and our apologies and our confessions, we laid in bed together, bodies pushed tight against one another. We talked, and kissed and soaked up each other in silence. I rubbed circles on Chloe’s back until her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep on my chest. 

I’ve been staring at my ceiling for the past thirty minutes. The words  _ you’re being insecure and I’m falling in love with you  _ playing on repeat in my head in some bittersweet juxtaposition. 

It quells when she stirs, and her red curls tickle my chin, the scent of her coconut shampoo fills my nostrils. She moves her head back, and I look down to find her crystal blue eyes staring at me. 

“Sing to me,” she whispers.

This type of request from the redhead shouldn’t surprise me, but it still takes me aback.  “Uhhh,” I utter, eyes wide.

“Please,” she asks.

I close my eyes to let a song come to me. I softly start to sing, “And when you cry a piece of my heart dies knowing that I may have been the cause.” 

She smiles up at me and I continue, stroking my hand up and down her back. “If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams, I think I might totally be lost.”

Her hand plays with the hem of my shirt, and I pick up the tempo, “But you don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls.

That's why I wrote this song to sing, My beautiful girl.” 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh,” I harmonize softly, staring into her eyes. “But you don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls.

That's why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful girl.”

My voice cuts off and the silence in the room is deafening. My heart throbs in my ears. She leans in without a word and connects our lips in a soft embrace.   
  


* * *

Beca’s POV: 1 Week later

“Unghhh,” I groan at the busy tone. It feels like I have dialed the number to the radio station, at least a thousand times in the last few minutes. 

“Hang it up, Beca. You’re  **never** going to win those tickets,” Stacie says filing her nails on propped up in her bed.    
  
“Fuck off, Conrad!” I say as I angrily hit the call button  _ again.  _

**Brrrng. Brrrng. Brrrng.**

“Holy shit, it’s ringing, Stacie!” 

**DING. DING. DING. “** Congratulations, you are our 37th caller. You have won VIP passes to the Halsey show at the Cellairis amphitheater!” 

I can’t believe it. I jump right off the twin sized bed, throw my arms up in victory, and scream, “FUCK YES!” 

“Umm, caller, you are live on the air,” The DJ chuckles. 

“Oh, um, s-s-sorry. I just can’t believe I won.” 

“Well, believe it! You and one lucky guest will get to experience this sold out event,” the DJ continues enthusiastically. I give my information, so I can go and pick up the tickets later this week. When the station hangs up, I toss my phone to my mattress and turn around to look at Stacie.

Stacie is staring at me with her jaw dropped in shock, “I--can’t--believe. Wow,” She finally says. 

“Hah! And you said this whole thing was pointless. F-fuck you, Conrad!” I say while dancing around the room in victory, flipping her off. “D-Do you realize how excited Chloe will be when I tell her!?” 

Our door swings open, Chloe is standing there with her typical smile, “Tell me what?” She asks, carrying Chinese take out. “Hey, Stacie,” 

“I W-WON HALSEY TICKETS!” I yell out in excitement.  Chloe drops the food and starts to hop up and down. She lets out a squeal that I’m pretty sure could be heard over the  _ entire  _ campus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics used during date scenes and chapter title: “First Date” by Blink 182.
> 
> Song Beca sings to Chloe, “The Girl” by City and Colour
> 
> Thanks to 22_Ti for edits and listening to me whine about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ pleaseactsurprisedxx


End file.
